Blood Passion
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: AU: A demon falls in love with a girl, but can he fight his own evil nature to be with her? Kurtty. NOT TWILIGHT! Rated for gore and canabolism if you are squimish, turn away now. Cover Image by: pixiekat
1. Origins

Chapter 1: Origins

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men! Nor do I have any sarcastic comment for this disclaimer!

**I OWN ELIZABETH! So don't even **_**think**_** of stealing her!**

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Stories have been told for centuries about how creatures came to be on Earth. Evolution has worked wonders for thousands of years, but for some reason we try and ignore what's right in front of us.

Strange disappearances in forests bite marks on both women and men.

Cries of demons with fangs in the middle of the night…

The birth of a child with glowing eyes…

The Lady of the Duke was a beautiful young woman, with dark black hair and cool gray eyes by the name of Vivian. While many said she was heartless, she loved her husband, the Duke William Creed.

The couple had already had two children, a son by the name of Victor and a daughter by the name of Elizabeth, and they were expecting a third…

It was dark and cloudy the night the youngest child of the Duke was born. The labour was long and hard on Vivian, similar to the pregnancy; this had been the most difficult of all three, with problems erupting everywhere for both the mother and the unborn child.

Finally, though, the cry of a newborn split the air. Lady Creed breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back onto her bed. The midwives cleaned the child, a boy, and awed over the child like any good midwives of a rich family would.

They passed the child to his mother before leaving to retrieve the father.

Vivian looked down at her child; his hair was a dark black with a slight indigo shine. She had never felt so relieved to be holding this child in her arms.

It was then that the babe opened his eyes, revealing them to be a shocking gold and glowing in the light as he looked up at her.

She gasped and hoped it to be a trick, but no; her child had the eyes of a demon. No pupils, just yellow irises against white looking up at her innocently.

His hand rose, taking hold of her nightgown as if asking, 'what's wrong?' She let out a choked sob as her husband entered the room. It was not a happy noise and he immediately assumed the worst.

"What is it my darling?" he rushed to her side and gasped when he saw his child. "It's not possible…"

Her face was tear streaked as she looked up at him, "What shall we do?"

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Elizabeth knew something was happening. Her Mama and Papa weren't letting her and Victor see the baby.

Victor had two years to her eight and had quickly decided that his new baby brother wasn't worth the worry and left to play with his friends.

Elizabeth was different, when no one was watching; she snuck into her brother's room.

The room was decorated richly, and the sounds of a cooing baby permeated the room otherwise it was calmly quiet.

She went to the cradle and peaked over the edge to see her little brother rocking back and forth in an attempt to suck on his foot.

She giggled and put her hand in the cradle. He abandoned his foot and reached for her, laughing cutely. He grasped her finger firmly in his hand and it was then she noticed her baby brother's eyes.

She gasped; this was why they weren't allowed to see the baby. If anyone saw him, they'd label him a demon and be done with it.

She made a decision then and there that nothing would happen to this gift from God.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Several years later, when the baby, who had been given the name Kurt, was five years old, a terrible sickness passed over the country, taking with it, mothers, fathers, daughters and sons.

No one felt safe outside, not one person. Trips were cancelled, dinner parties postponed. And doctors in high demand.

Elizabeth was now thirteen while Victor was fifteen and focused on things other than his family.

William Creed was still the Duke, but he had fallen ill and was fading fast, taking with him, the light that had filled his wife for so many years.

The night William passed was also the night a stranger appeared in the local tavern.

The man was tall, pale and had eyes the color of garnet. He walked with a predatorily grace and people found themselves scared and left the room as soon as the man entered.

He sat at the bar, ordering nothing, but eventually, one of the barmaids asked him if there was something she could help him with.

"Yes, I am visiting a friend of mine, the Lady Creed, could you please direct me to her home." His voice was as sweet and smooth as honey and the young woman fell for it, informing him of exactly where he could find his "friend".

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

There was nothing but a slow and steady 'drip, drip, drip'. The man smiled cruelly and released the unmoving body in his arms, letting the body of Vivian Creed fall.

He licked his lips where beads of a red liquid had remained and dropped quietly to the floor, one by one. The form on the floor did not move, did not breathe, did not bleed, but that was because she had no blood left to lose…

"Mama?" Kurt poked his head in the room and the man turned.

"Hello child." Kurt was a clever boy and took in his mother's unmoving form then the man that hovered over her.

He did what any smart child would do…he ran.

Turned and bolted down the hall as fast as he could, but his small legs were no match for the long legs of the vampire.

"Now, now, no need to be scared, child. We're the same you and I, I can see it in your eyes…" his eyes, his eyes were gold and they glowed, but he wasn't a monster like this creature.

"No we aren't!" he exclaimed and the man laughed.

"Maybe not yet, but you have the chance to be like me…this will be fun…"

Kurt's screams echoed throughout the castle…

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"Wake up, come on now, wake up."

Kurt moaned, he hurt all over, but his sister was calling him, maybe it had just been a bad dream.

He brought his hand up to rub his eyes and found what he touched…was not skin.

He bolted awake and stared at his hands. They were blue and furry with only three fingers.

He whimpered but a warm hand was placed on his shoulder, "Calm down now, you're alright."

He looked up to see his sister sitting beside him. "Lizzie?" she nodded, "What happened?" she sighed, her comforting expression giving way to a sad one.

She stood and walked over to her dresser, they were in her quarters and he was lying in her bed.

"Lizzie?" she brought over a small mirror and held it up in front of him.

He gasped, he was _completely_ blue. His ears were pointed, he was furry and as he opened his mouth, he discovered he had fangs. He whimpered again and scurried away.

"What am I?" he whispered, it was then that something snaked around his ankle and he threw off the covers to see his legs had been changed as well and he had a _tail_.

"Wh-what happened to me?!"

"_Hush_, hush now Kurti."

"No!" he shoved her away curling into a ball. "

That man…he was a-"

"Vampire." Kurt finished.

She nodded, "He tried to turn you into one, but it didn't work."

She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look at her, "You've never been like everyone else Kurt, you've always been different." She stroked the downy fur on his face that was like that of a new born puppy's. "And that difference is what saved you."

He looked up at his sister, the one person her trusted the most in the world. "So what am I?"

"A demon." She whispered.

"I'll be killed."

She pulled him into a hug, "Not if I can help it."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Over the next few years, the two traveled across Europe, always keeping Kurt from being seen. They were together even as Elizabeth fell in love and married, having with her husband, a son.

Kurt was a part of the young boy's life…until tragedy struck.

Villagers found out about Kurt and tried to kill him.

He ran.

By the time he felt it safe to return, it had been ninety years, but he didn't look a day over ten. He aged slowly, even as those he loved…died.

He was unable to locate any of his family and so began his journey…alone.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? Oh and did anyone notice: Victor Creed aka Sabretooth?


	2. An Awful Day

Chapter 2: An Awful Day

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Gah, I've hit writer's block in Marvel Close, but I'd gotten this written out, so I'm updating! Yay!

I apologise for not having Marvel Close's next chapter up, hopefully this'll suffice. Enjoy!

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"Katherine! Get down here this instant!" Katherine Pryde winced at the shrill tone of her mother's voice, but traveled down the stairs anyways.

"Yes mother?"

Helen Pryde turned with an annoyed expression on her face, "I need you to go and help your father in the barn, I can't with my back."

Katherine sighed, "Of course." Leaving the farm house she called home, Katherine traveled down the short path from their house to the barn they kept their two milk cows, the hens and father's horse.

With some effort she pushed the weather worn door open, "Father?"

"Katherine! There you are." She turned to see her father coming out of the tack room. "I left my good bridle up in the hay racks and Jean and Robert went into town. I need you to go up and retrieve it."

Katherine looked at the ladder that led up to the upper level of the barn where they kept the hay. Her eyes traced its journey fearfully and she gulped when she saw how high it was.

"Father, I would love to help you, but you know how scared I am of heights." Her voice took on a pleading tone.

Arthur Pryde groaned tiredly, "Katherine, no buts, go up there and get it. If I want to get the sheep in before dark I'm going to need my horse!"

Kitty paled but walked shakily towards the ladder.

Hiking up her dress, she slowly started the climb. ~_So far so good. ~_ She thought as she reached the halfway point.

Finishing the climb she scrambled onto the hay covered floor, quickly laying her eyes on the miss placed bridle.

"Found it!" she called.

"Good! Toss it down." She tossed it over the edge where she knew her father would catch it.

It was then she realized how high up she was.

"Oh boy, that's a _long_ way down." She said to herself. Shaking even worse than before she started back down, taking twice as long it took her to get up, to get down.

When her feet finally touched solid ground she nearly collapsed. As it was, she had to hold onto the ladder so she wouldn't fall and it was that way her older sister, Jean, found her.

"Katherine, there you are! Come, we must prepare ourselves for the festival tonight!" Katherine let herself be dragged from the barn and back to the house where she was subjected to having her sister attempt to dress her in all manners of poofy dresses.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"Now girls, _behave_ yourselves. I don't want anyone coming to me tomorrow and telling me how inappropriate my daughters were acting." Helen warned her daughters before joining the bustling crowd.

Jean waited until their mother was out of view before turning to her little sister, "_Don't _embarrass me tonight. Scott Summers birthday is soon and then he will need to take a wife. A wife that I _intend_ to be..." Jean trailed off, caught in a daydream. "So you _better_ be the perfect little sister and stay out of my way." With that, Jean turned and flounced off to find young Mr. Summers.

"Glory help him." Katherine muttered before heading to the less populated part of the town.

She hated festivals. They were loud, busy and claustrophobic. The only reason she attended was to get away from her brother who never stopped complaining about how his latest girlfriend left him.

So, preparing herself for an evening of boredom, Katherine had dressed herself in her nicest dress. It was a pale blue with a lace trim around the bottom and laced together at the top. No it wasn't as flamboyant as Jean's pink and green monstrosity, but it suited her just fine.

After several hours of wandering the many booths, Katherine found herself away from the party and headed back home. She'd made her appearance and now she was tired. Who cares if her brother was still there, she could claim exhaustion and head to bed.

"Hey, look at this, a little girl out past her bedtime." Katherine reeled around to find three men approaching her, hungry grins on their faces.

"You're right Lance, ooh and she's a pretty one." A platinum blonde boy twisted some of her hair around his fingers before Katherine jumped away.

"Aw, the little girlies scared. We should make her feel better." The first man who spoke, a tall brunette stepped forward.

"Leave me alone." Kitty's voice was quiet and scared; it made the men laugh.

"No why would we do that darling?" the one with a crazed grin on his face stepped towards her, making her back up.

"We just want to have a little fun." Katherine had heard enough. She turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her with the men in hot pursuit.

Unfortunately, in her haste to get away, she found herself in a dead end alley.

With a gasp she turned to find the three feet away from her.

"Now, now, that wasn't very smart. 'Cause you see, you've made us very angry now."

"John, now you've scared her even more...good, I like it when they squirm." The tallest one, Lance stepped forward.

"Please leave me alone."Katherine pleaded as tears started to fall from her crystal blue eyes.

The men laughed and converged on her, touching her in places that made her cry even harder.

The platinum blonde brought out a knife and started cutting up the skirt of her dress.

"Please!" they laughed again and Katherine prepared herself for the inevitable, closing her eyes that refused to stop watering.

"Hey! What the-" there was a crash and suddenly, the men were gone from around her.

Katherine slumped to the ground and looked up with disbelieving eyes, to suddenly wish she hadn't.

A dark figure was attacking the men that had been about to rape her. Dodging a few of their attempted hits, to get in his own. He never missed.

The figure's hood fell as the moon was revealed from behind the clouds and Katherine felt a scream build in her throat. The being was a demon. A dark blue, fanged, golden eyed _demon._

The thing snarled and two of the three men bolted, the last running, stupidly, at the creature who smirked.

Fast as lightning, the creature had his jaws clamped over the man's neck.

Lance's mouth was open in a silent scream of agony as the thing drank his life blood through his neck.

Katherine took sharp, shuddering breathes, thoughts screaming through her head. ~_Run while he's distracted!... Get up you idiot!... Scream, for the love of God!... You're going to frikkin' die! ~_ Her tears continued to fall even as she found she was frozen and couldn't follow any of her mind's directions.

All too soon, the demon dropped the man who didn't move. His eyes staring blankly up at the sky.

The creature looked up, then over to her. She sat there, shaking so badly she was surprised she hadn't collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. The thing started approaching her and she scrambled back to have her back hit the wall of the building.

"_Please. _Please don't hurt me." She pleaded again even as the creature continued towards her.

~_I'm going to die. ~_ She thought as the thing crouched down in front of her.

She whimpered as its three fingered hand reached out.

"Shh, shh, quiet now. I'm not going to hurt you." The demon's voice was soft and surprisingly gentle as he wiped away her tears. "Come now, little vone. I von't hurt you."

She gulped, even as the thing continued to wipe away her tears.

"Y-you won't?" he shook his head, his long dark hair brushing in front of his glowing eyes.

"I'm not about to hurt someone I saved." She blinked. He _had_ just saved her.

"Why?" her question was quiet as he continued to crouch before her.

"I don't like it vhen innocent people are hurt." She glance d over the demon's shoulder to see the unmoving body of her attacker.

"He vasn't innocent." He stated, answering her unspoken question.

She shivered as a cool breeze brushed down the alley, reminding her that her skirt had been sliced up to her hip. By some miracle, she hadn't been cut herself.

The being looked at her dress with a calculating look and reached to her skirt.

She froze, but relaxed slightly as the man adjusted her torn dress to cover her legs more.

"Better?" she nodded.

"Ve should get you home." He stated, standing.

She nodded again and attempted to stand to find her legs shaking just as badly as before.

The man caught her as she fell and she gasped to find herself pressed against his warm body. She'd been expecting him to be ice cold, but she could even hear his heart beating within his chest.

He smiled down at her and steadied her, "You alright?"

She nodded; "I'm...fine." he gave her a small grin and something in her chest fluttered.

"No you aren't." He stated before sweeping her into his arms.

She gasped, suddenly feeling weightless.

"Vhere do you live?"

Her voice shook slightly as she answered, "U-up the road. The little house next to the old red barn." He nodded and started walking.

The festival was still in full swing and Katherine could hear people laughing and talking gaily. She knew that she could scream for help now, maybe have someone get her away from this demon, but she didn't want to. For some reason, she felt safe with this creature.

Her logic was screaming at her, but her heart was yelling even louder that she would be fine.

As her thoughts and emotions warred inside her, Katherine took a better look at her saviour. The man was blue, and covered in fur, much to her surprise. His eyes glowed brightly in the dark and she knew he had deadly fangs. His hair was a deep indigo and fell to just above his shoulders, framing his face.

"Vhat is your name?" he questioned, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Katherine." Her voice was surprisingly calm. He grinned at her and she felt a small smile tug at her own lips.

"_Pure_, a fitting name for you little vone." She smiled softly, finally relaxing in his arms. She even laid her head on his shoulder. The walk to her house was a long one and she was coming to enjoy this strange man's company, for he was certainly a man, despite what his appearance was.

"What's your name?"

He grinned, "Kurt and it is a pleasure to meet you Katzchen."

She blinked, "Katzchen?" he smiled again, revealing white fangs that glistened in the moonlight.

"It means Kitten." She thought for a minute.

"Kitty...I like it." Her smile was angelic.

He chuckled, a deep, warm sound that made the newly named Kitty smile wider.

He walked in silence and Kitty found herself tiring. She yawned and rested her head against the man's shoulder again, closing her eyes.

Kurt smiled softly at the girl in his arms, she really was quite beautiful and she was the first person since his sister to be comfortable around him, even after his performance back in that alley. Not that he'd really given anyone much time to actually know him. After all, what man would want to try and get to know his killer?

"Katzchen is zis your home?" Kitty blearily opened her eyes and looked upon her home. A light flickered in the window, displaying the fact that her brother was still awake.

"Yes." He carefully set her on her feet.

She looked up at him, "Thank you for saving me and for bringing me home."

He smiled and gave her a sweeping bow, "It vas my honour, Katherine." As he came up, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. A pink blush lit up Kitty's cheek at the gesture.

"You flatter me." She said softly as he stood tall again.

He nodded and turned and she suddenly felt a moment of panic, he was leaving?!

"Wait!" she called and grasped his hand.

He looked down to where her hand held his, surprise obvious on his face.

"Please don't leave." She asked quietly.

He smiled and traced her face with his free hand. "Don't vorry, Katzchen. You'll see me again."

"Promise?" he smiled and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Promise." He returned. She smiled and gently released his hand.

Before her very eyes he disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

Her jaw dropped but she composed herself quickly and headed inside.

"There you are Katherine, where've you been?!" she turned to see her older brother, Robert.

"Please Bobby, I'm tired. I just wish to go to bed."

He sighed and shrugged, flopping ungracefully back onto the couch. "Fine, be that way Katherine."

She rolled her eyes, "It's _Kitty,_ Rob." And with that she went the rest of the way upstairs to her bedroom.

~_He didn't even notice my dress. ~_ She thought as she threw the garment onto her sewing pile. She'd need to repair it.

With a sigh, she pulled on her nightdress and finished preparing for bed. It was when she was about to crawl under the covers she noticed something sparkling on her pillow.

Stunned, she lifted the delicate silver chain up to hold the charm at eye level.

An oval cut sapphire, set in a silver clasp, glittered in the light of the lamp that flickered on her bedside table.

"Oh wow." She whispered softly, feeling its smooth surface.

"Where have I seen this before?" a memory flashed before her eyes, this charm had been hanging around Kurt's neck.

She smiled and clasped the necklace at the back of her throat. The gem was cool against her skin and she smiled.

With a sigh, she blew out the lamp and curled up under the covers. For such a dreadful day, it had ended quite nicely.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

A/N: Good? Bad? Review and let me know!

Oh and I'm wondering what your favourite scenes from Beauty and the Beast are. I need to figure out what scenes to do for the play in Marvel Close. Let me know and I might use it!


	3. Falling Slowly

Chapter 3: Falling Slowly

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men.

I'm feeling uncharacteristically nice, so I'm giving you this chapter a day earlier than I planned.

**A/N: This is where the story starts to earn its rating, be warned.**

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kurt leapt nimbly from branch to branch, barely making a sound at all. It was one of the talents he was glad to have received when he was turned into a demon. Of course when you were at some points tempted to drink human blood, the good points were kind of shadowed.

He sighed, stopping in one tree that had a perfect vantage point of the Pryde's land. He grinned, it had been three days since he had saved young Katherine Pryde, and every day, he found himself coming to check up on her.

Though he had yet to keep his promise in actually visiting her, something told him she knew he was there. After all, she would always turn to the trees when she came outside, and someone how, her eyes always came to rest near him. She would smile before completing whatever task she was doing. And before going inside she would once again turn and smile in his direction. It warmed his heart, not only the small acts such as that, but the fact that she was wearing the gift he had left for her.

The necklace had been his sister's and was quite important to him. To give it to her meant more than she knew, but he was glad she continue to wear it.

He did not, however, like her siblings.

Robert was loud and obnoxious while being too obvious in his physical attraction to any woman. Jean, well Kurt had yet to find a single decent thing about her. In his mind, she was too snobby and _way_ too obsessed with wealth, Scott Summers, her hair and did he mention Scott Summers? But his noble upbringings kept him from doing anything more than thinking such thoughts.

He smiled when he caught sight of Kitty, her brunette hair shining in the sunlight.

She'd chosen to do her sewing outside that day, and he was glad for that. It allowed him to watch her, temptation to go and steal her away growing in him more by every second.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty hummed to herself as she fixed her dress. It was the first time she'd actually gotten to fixing the thing since that evening.

She looked up, still humming and she smiled. Kurt was out there, she just knew it.

With a sigh, she went back to her work. She halted, when a shadow descended over her.

Looking up, she smiled happily, "About time to showed up."

Kurt chuckled and sat beside her. "I had to vait for your family to leave. No good having zem know you are in contact vith a demon."

She turned her head to grin at him, he was wearing a completely body encompassing cloak with the hood up. "So, are you going to answer some of my questions?"

He chuckled and leaned back against the house, his hands behind his head. "Depends on ze question Katzchen."

She smiled and moved her gaze to her mending. "Fair enough...Okay, so the first thing I want to say isn't a question...thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful."

Kurt smiled, his hood having fallen back enough for her to see the expression, "I'm glad you like it, it belong to mein sister."

"Your sister?" Kurt nodded.

"I vasn't born like zis Katze." And so he began to tell her his story, including the bits his sister had told him about his birth.

When he was finished, Kitty had sadness filling her chest. "Kurt...I'm _so_ sorry."

He sighed. "Don't be, its alvright."

Kitty shook her head and placed her hand over his. "It's not, but...I'm glad you told me."

He gave her a small smile. "Vielen Danke Katzchen."

They smiled at each other before Kurt looked away, breaking the silence, "So vhat about you? Vhat vas your childhood like?"

Kitty sighed, "Well, it wasn't wonderful, but it wasn't horrid either." He cocked an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, I'm the last born you know. My sister's been the pride and joy of my parents for her entire life. She's the pretty one, the smart one, the perfect one and everyone's always gushing over how she's going to end up being married to Scott Summers, his family is the richest in town." Kurt nodded. "And my brother, well, he's the only boy, you know? He's going to end up marrying some rich girl, and while my parents swear that their retirement is guaranteed through him, it's obvious that as soon as he finds some girl stupid enough to marry him, he's going to leave all of us in the dust."

Kitty realized that she'd never aired her grievances like this before, and it felt good. It was also nice to know that Kurt was listening.

"Feel better?" he asked after she wound down.

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah, way better...you know I've never actually been able to speak so openly with someone."

He grinned and shrugged, "My sister used to say I could make the proudest King fall to the ground and admit his biggest sins and deepest thoughts." He shrugged again. "I'm glad you trust me."

She smiled and scooted a little closer to him. "I'm glad you're my friend."

Kurt's grin grew, revealing those fangs of his but instead of being scared Kitty didn't even think twice about them.

Kitty was about to speak when Kurt looked up sharply.

"What is it?"

He frowned, "Someone's coming up to the house...and it isn't vone of your family members." She stood, throwing her sewing into a basket. Grabbing Kurt's hand she pulled him into the house.

She shoved the basket into the cupboard before looking up to find Kurt closing all the curtains.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure they don't know you're here." He replied, closing the last curtain.

"Who is it?" she stood behind him, nervously fiddling with her skirt.

He growled in reply, "It's those guys from the festival."

Kitty felt her insides go cold and the shaking from that night came back with a vengeance.

She whimpered and Kurt turned concern in his eyes. "Hey, hey, it's alvright, I von't let zem hurt you." He brought her to him in a hug and she wasted no time in hugging him back.

There was a pounding on the front door and Kitty clutched at his cloak in fear. He held her to him with one arm, his eyes fixed on the doorway.

"Come on." He pulled her to the stairs.

They reached her room and he threw open the door and pushed her inside.

"Stay here until I tell you it's safe to come out." He ordered, pulling off his cloak and leaving him in black slacks that ended at his ankles, revealing his strangely built feet, it was also then that Kitty noticed the spaded tail that whipped around behind him. He also wore a black shirt that was quite loose and revealed a large portion of his chest. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hands created angry fists.

He closed the door after him and she swiftly locked it before sitting back against it, her ears trained on the sounds coming from downstairs.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

A livid expression on his face, Kurt swept down the stairs and into the sitting room where the two boys, Pietro and John were currently ransacking the house in an attempt to find Kitty.

"Keep looking, you von't find her." He snarled.

The two men turned and gasped in fear to find a demon standing before them. "Y-you're that thing that killed Lance!" John held out a shaking finger.

Kurt growled at them, "Leave and I von't kill you too." They were frozen for a second before scrambling towards the door.

The sounds of their pounding heartbeats suddenly played like music to Kurt's heightened hearing. The smell of the adrenaline rushing through their veins made his mouth water and the aura of their fear brought an evil grin to his face.

"Too late." He stated before pouncing on the closest one, Pietro.

The blonde tried to get away, but Kurt was too strong for him. The other boy could wait, Kurt decided as he brought his fangs to the struggling human's throat, it was time for him to eat now.

His fangs pierced the skin with ease and blood flowed over his tongue. The sweet flavour entranced him to continue drinking until the boy's struggles weakened before disappearing completely and finally, Kurt had drained that last drop of blood from the human's body.

He shook himself from his blood induced stupor and licked his lips before teleporting out to the forest. He dropped the body on the ground for him to finish up with later and ported back to Kitty's home.

Looking around, he found the room to not be as big of a mess as he would've suspected, and as usual, his kill had been tidy and not a single drop of blood had been spilt.

Nodding, he went back up the stairs to Kitty's room.

He knocked on the door, "Katzchen, it is safe now." The door opened and his arms were soon filled by Kitty who clung to him tightly.

"Thank God you're alright."

He chuckled and hugged her back, "Vas there ever any doubt I vouldn't be?"

She sighed, "I'm allowed to be worried."

He chuckled again, "Keety, no human is a match for me." She nodded, looking embarrassed, "I'm touched zat you vould vorry so much for me though." Her smile came back.

Her eyes entranced him and he leaned down slowly as she leaned up, their lips were a hair's breath away when Kurt pulled away quickly.

"Your sister is back." He stated.

Kitty tried to hide her disappointment but nodded, quickly rushing back into her room to grab his cloak and shove it into his hands.

"You'd better go." She said, avoiding his gaze.

He nodded and pulled on the black cloak, hiding his appearance and prepared himself to teleport, but stopped, ~_I can't leave us like this! ~_

So either in a very stupid or very smart move he left his hood down and quickly pressed a kiss to the corner of Kitty's mouth.

"I vill see you soon liebling." And with that he disappeared, leaving a blushing Kitty behind.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty pressed a hand to where he had kissed her and a happy smile came to her lips. She let an elated giggle escape her before she heard Jean call for her.

"Katherine! Get down here! I have amazing news!"

Kitty good mood remained; ~ _You were diagnosed with a terminal sickness and are going to die in three days? ~_ She headed downstairs.

"What is it Jean?"

The red head jumped up and down excitedly, "I'm engaged to Scott Summers!" she screamed happily and spun in a circle. "Oh I'm going to get to wear the most _beautiful_ wedding gown and the wedding is going to be huge! Oh and the food will be first class! Oh Katherine, look at the ring!" Jean thrust her hand in front of Kitty' face and she forced herself to look at it, and then she had to keep from snorting.

_This_ was what her sister was so excited about? The ring, while beautiful, had nothing on the necklace Kitty hid under her dress.

"It's...beautiful Jean." Her sister wasn't listening though as she continued to crow about little details like silverware that held no interest for Kitty whatsoever.

Kitty forced herself to pretend to listen to her sister up until their parents arrived home. It was then she fled back up to her room.

Dropping back onto her bed, Kitty found Kurt's face swimming before her eyes.

The blue demon was so different from her sister's fiancé. Glowing, golden eyes instead of dark brown. He was blue and furry instead of tan and of course, there was the tail and tridactal hands and feet.

Yet, Scott had nothing on the demon. Kurt was powerful, literally, while Scott held _some_ power in town, Kitty doubted he'd be able to take down someone in a matter of seconds.

Kurt was lean, but strongly muscled, and in Kitty's mind, while Scott was well built himself, if the two young men were put against each other, there was no doubt who would come out victorious.

Her eyes slipped shut as she drifted in a daydream about her demon.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kurt reappeared near the body of Pietro. He grinned, while he hadn't been able to finish his meal with Lance a few days ago, he could with Pietro.

So with venom flooding his fangs in a normal reaction to his hunger, he sat on the round and started tearing into the quickly cooling flesh of the human.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"Help! Someone, help!" John's frantic cries alerted everyone in the tavern.

"What's got you so scared boy?" the bartender asked.

"The-there's a demon on the loose! It _killed_ Pietro!"

"There's no such thing as demons!" one old woman in the corner stated forcefully.

"No, I _swear_, I saw it with my own two eyes! It's blue, and furry with eyes like twin fires. He has fangs and the tail of the devil! I'll bet he's Satan himself!" murmurs spread throughout the room.

"Ridiculous!"

"Impossible."

"The boy's speaking nonsense!"

As John continued in his attempt to get someone to listen to him, two people in the back listened with rapt attention to his description.

"You don't think?" the smaller of the two asked.

"Well, do you know of any other blue demons?" the other replied in his gruff voice.

"Dad, you said so yourself that you never knew if he lived or not."

"It's been over a hundred years darlin' there's no way to know if he could've lived that long."

"_You_ did."

The man chuckled, "That I did, darlin', that I did."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

A/N: So, how many people are confused? Review and let me know what you think!


	4. Murderer

Chapter 4: Murderer

Disclaimer: I own any OCs, but that's it.

Kitty, in a very fairy tale princess fashion, was lost in her daydreams as she leaned out her window.

Downstairs, preparations for the quickly upcoming wedding proceeded without her, much to her own happiness as it gave her more time to think about Kurt.

She knew that now that her sister was to be wed and her brother had found yet _another_ girlfriend (this one even dumber and richer than the last sixteen) her parents would start pressuring her to find a suitor, and interestingly enough, she was pretty sure she'd found one.

Kurt was all she could've ever hoped, but there was the small problem of him being a demon.

With a sigh, she left her window to sit at her desk.

Bringing out a freshly sharpened quill and her journal, she started sketching.

Kitty had always found solstice in drawing, she would love to get her hands on some paints, but unfortunately, they didn't have the money for such things; she was fine as is though.

She started with drawing the basic outline of the body, then adding the things that made him inhuman. The three fingers instead of five, those strangely shaped feet of his, and just because she felt like it, she drew him without a shirt on, giving herself time to detail the perfectly sculpted muscles that made up his arms and shoulders.

With a sigh, she shaded in his hair and began on the eyes; she always left the eyes for last, because they were the most amazing thing about him. Kitty always attempted to get as much emotion into the drawing as she could; it made her feel closer to him.

She smiled at her finished piece and blew on it to let the ink dry.

"Hallo Katzchen." She jumped in her seta and whipped her head to look at the window where Kurt crouched like some sort of giant bird of prey. It was then that she noticed it had gotten dark while she was lost in her own little world.

"Kurt!" she shot from her seat to the window and pulled him in.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed and she was scared to see that he looked nervous and a little jumpy, like he was ready to bolt at any second.

"Keety, I need you to know something, because I can't leave you in a vorld where you don't know the truth."

She got worried, "What are talking about…Kurt, you're scaring me." He sighed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Katherine, you are the first person since my sister and her family to accept me as I am, but you still don't know ze whole truth." She bit her lip.

"You may vish to sit down." She nodded and they sat facing each other on her bed.

He took a deep breath, "Katzchen, you have to know that, I'm no saint. Vhen I killed Lance…eet vasn't the first time." She nodded.

"I'm a _demon_ Keety, I drink blood and I…"

She put her hand over his mouth, "I know."

His eyes showed shock. "Vhat?"

"I know what you're like. I know that you…_eat_ humans, sometimes. I know that you drink blood…and I don't care."

He stared at her like she'd gone mad. "And yet you let me this close. Even if you _know_ I could kill you. I could poison you, I could rip your heart out right before your eyes and you vouldn't be able to do anything to stop me!" she placed her hand over his.

"But you won't."

Those three words hung in the air as they gazed at each other. Her crystal blue eyes meeting his glowing golden ones.

"You would never hurt me." She threw his own words back at him.

Kurt chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I…don't know vhat to say."

She smiled, "You can say you'll stay." He grinned and hugged her. She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"I'll stay."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty opened her eyes to be met with warm sunlight.

Blinking blearily, she sat up and looked around her room to find she was the only one there.

There was a knock on her door and she left her bed to open the door to reveal her mother, "Katherine, why aren't you dressed yet, we have to be at the Summers' in less than an hour!"

Kitty groaned inwardly, today was the day the Pryde family and the Summer family got together to celebrate the union of their two families…her mother's words, not hers.

Every rich family member of the Summers' would be there, the elite of the elite. "I'll be ready in a minute mom." And Kitty would have to endure it on her own.

Closing her door, her gaze was drawn to her desk where her journal remained open from the night before; but something was different.

Going over, she picked up the blue backed journal to see unfamiliar writing on the page beside her drawing.

_An amazing likeness, you are quite talented liebling._

_I will see you soon._

Kitty smiled and closed the journal. The smile remained on her face even as she dressed and headed downstairs to what would surely be a day of living Hell.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kurt grinned and followed after the carriage that carried Kitty and her family. Keeping a close eye, he tailed them all the way to the Summers' mansion.

He cocked his head to the side, quickly deciding his childhood home had been nicer.

The carriage stopped and the small family got out, Jean flouncing over to her fiancé who greeted her with a kiss.

The demon rolled his eyes, but then his gaze was drawn to Kitty, dressed in a lovely deep blue dress. His keen eyesight caught sight of the silver chain that disappeared under her clothes, the charm no doubt being his gift.

He smiled at that and watched as she entered the large mansion.

Kurt waited impatiently for them to reach the backyard where the party was being held and it was only when he saw his Katzchen that he relaxed enough to sit back in the tree and watch.

Down below, Kitty wandered around the garden party, annoyance and boredom filling her senses.

She snapped open her fan to cool herself and gazed around the yard of her sister's future home.

Scott's younger brother Alex caught sight of her and started over and she grimaced inwardly, no way was she about to let herself be hit on by her future brother in-law.

Thinking fast, she started towards the trees, losing sight of him in the crowd.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down on a stone bench that was hidden in the trees.

"Quick thinking." She looked up to see Kurt hanging upside down above her, a grin on his lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Vhat, you didn't know? Ze Summers and I go vay back…I think it vas his…_third_ cousin I killed." Kitty giggled and scooted over for him to drop down and sit beside her. "But seriously I vas following you, I don't like leaving you by yourself."

She smiled and leaned into him. "Well good, now you can endure this thing with me." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a half hug.

They sat there in silence, the sounds of the gathering in the background.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

She looked up at him and sighed, putting her head on his shoulder, "Nothing."

"It can't be nothing, now vhat is it?"

"Well…I'm worried."

"About?"

"My sister's getting married and my brother is probably going to marry the girl he's with now, so…" she left him to fill in the blank.

"You're worried your parents are going to pressure you to find a husband and if you don't they'll arrange a marriage." She nodded, tears pricking her eyes.

He gave her a full hug, "Tell you vhat, if they do start pressuring you, I'll find a vay to get you avay."

She smiled into his chest. "How would you do that?"

She felt him shrug, "I don't know, maybe fake your death zen steal you avay." She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Strangely enough, I think that's exactly what I needed to hear…thanks Kurt." She pulled away and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, "It's sometimes the veirdest thing you need to hear to feel better."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty went back to the party after talking with Kurt a little bit more. Mainly because it was time for dinner and she didn't want people wondering where she was.

"Katherine, a pleasure." Scott greeted her. She smiled politely, "A pleasure to see you as well Scott." He smiled, "Won't you join us?" he led her over to the part of table where Jean was also seated.

Dinner was a lavish affair with many high quality dishes. Kitty had never seen so much food in one place.

"So did you hear, apparently a boy came into the pub last night raving about a demon!" the woman laughed, "A demon, can you really believe that?"

Kitty's insides went cold, John had gotten away.

"I know…but it's like everyone says, too long alone will drive you insane." The woman nodded to her companion, "I completely agree Thomas…it's a shame though, I remember John's parents, they were good people, too bad about that fire though." The man nodded and made a sound of agreement.

Kitty tuned out the conversation, ~_Okay, calm yourself Kitty, they don't believe him, they all think he's crazy. Kurt is safe, he's fine, he's okay, everything will be okay…~_

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw! It _killed_ two of my friends! Please you have to believe me!" John struggled against his cuffs.

"He'll come! He'll come for all of us! He's a blood thirsty creature who won't stop until he's killed every last-" the door slammed shut, silencing his cries.

"Well, that's it. He won't be bothering anyone else." The two wardens left the prisoner to scream to himself, missing the dark shape that moved soundlessly through the shadows.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

John shuddered, hugging his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth.

"He'll come for me, he'll come for me, he'll come for me…" he continued his mantra even as a shape materialized from the shadows behind him.

"Hallo John." He whipped around, fear in his eyes.

"You!" scrambling backwards he felt like a caged animal when his back hit the damp stone wall.

The demon stepped forward, blood lust gleaming in his eyes.

"HELP! Someone help me!"

"No one can hear you." The creature whispered even as John continued to cry for help.

The young man gulped, he knew he was dead.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you tried to hurt that girl, and I _know_ you've hurt others before her. Consider being killed by a demon your repentance." John whimpered as the creature stalked forward his fangs bared.

John clamped his eyes shut and soon felt his body being lifted from the ground and slammed against the wall. He cried out in pain as the demon's fangs struck his throat.

It was pain like he'd never felt before; a thousand knives were running through his veins, carving at his insides.

And soon, he knew no more…

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"_Marie_! Marie, wake up!"

The young girl mumbled something in her sleep before opening her eyes to see her father looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Dad?"

"Get up."

"What?"

He yanked her from the folds of blankets, "Come on, we need to get to the prison."

"Why?"

"A prisoner was killed in his cell…he's half eaten."

Marie felt her stomach toss. "Oh God."

"Guards say they were taking the prisoner's meal to him when they heard something coming from the other side," father and daughter were now racing down the stairs and out of their small home to the prison.

"They said it sounded like tearing or ripping. They opened the cell to see something in the corner and when the light from the door filtered in, it disappeared, leaving the half eaten body on the ground…Come on."

Marie followed her father inside once they reached the prison, fear crawling in her chest.

"Mr. Howlett." One man greeted.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Logan questioned as Marie headed around the men to a half open door.

The guard sighed, "Well, there isn't a drop of blood left in the body, but we've found traces of poison, or maybe venom…_Logan_, it's not a pretty picture."

"I know." He pushed past the guard and went to the door where his daughter stood in a state of shock.

"Dad…" she pointed with a shaking finger and Logan felt his stomach heave.

The body of John was only half there, the flesh having been torn, revealing the bones that had deep gouges in them like whatever had been eating had extremely sharp teeth.

Taking a careful breath, Logan stepped into the cell that reeked of death but not yet of decay.

He knelt by the body and started examining it.

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head when he recognized the pattern of the teeth on the one remaining arm, "It looks like this was where he was starting when the guards came in." he commented quietly as Marie came closer.

"And?"

Logan sighed again, kneading his temples.

"Kurt."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"And so, we are implementing a curfew, until this matter is resolved." Lord Kelly stepped down from the podium and Kitty felt worry rear its head.

She knew it had been Kurt who killed John, it was obvious to her. Not only that, but Kurt hadn't appeared to her for a few days, which made her worry.

When she and her family made it back home, she wasted no time in fleeing outside and to the barn where she sat herself down in the back of Shadow's stall.

Shadow was her father's horse, a tall, strongly muscled stallion that was probably the most important thing they owned.

She sighed and ran a hand down the horse's coat. Shadow whinnied softly, making a soft smile come to her face. Kitty placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything that was going through her mind.

Suddenly, Shadow stiffened and started moving his weight from foot to foot, almost like he was nervous.

The panicked neighs made Kitty worry and she stood only to freeze when she why the horse was freaking out.

"Kurt." The blue demon stood in the middle of the barn, his cloak missing and his face expressionless.

She placed a hand on the shaking horse's shoulder, Shadow was smart and knew when there was danger close...maybe it was Kitty who had been stupid.

"You killed him." She whispered harshly. He nodded wordlessly.

"Why?"

"He tried to hurt you."

"He was in prison! You could have left him alone! Now everyone _knows_ there's a demon around here!" she screamed, leaving the stall to get directly in his face. Her common sense having flown out the window completely.

He sighed and reached out to her, "Keety..."

"Don't touch me!" she jumped away from him.

He sighed, "I didn't mean...I never expected."

"_Half eaten_ Kurt. Does that mean _anything_ to you?" he looked up, hurt in his eyes before it was replaced by fury.

"Do you think I _like_ being a demon?! Do you think I actually _enjoy_ eating people?!"

"You seemed pretty _damn_ eager to me!" she screamed back.

"You're just like him." She said quieter, cold fury in her eyes.

"Vhat?"

"You're _just like_ the vampire that killed your mother. You don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself!"

"Bu-"

"All you care about is you're next meal." She glared at him and he stared back, his eyes flashing between so many emotions Kitty couldn't keep up.

A quiet growl permeated the barn, before slowly growing in volume. Kitty didn't lessen her glare at all even as Kurt's hands became fists and his fangs were bared.

In a flash, he had slammed her up against the wall; he was so close she could count the individual hairs on his face.

"Do _not_ compare me to that monster." He demanded harshly.

Kitty stared back; refusing to be scared, "Stop murdering people." She replied calmly but with anger in her tone.

They remained like that for several more minutes, neither giving in the silent battle of wills.

"_Murderer_." She whispered plainly.

Kurt growled and for the first time in their fight, Kitty felt scared as Kurt's fangs started to glisten with venom; poison that could kill her in seconds.

Kitty's breathes quickened as he came closer but she refused to back down.

"Go ahead and kill me. You'd only be proving me right." He stared at her, "Kill me." She said fiercely.

When he didn't reply she ordered him again, "Well, what are you waiting for? _Kill me_!" his breathes were now sharp and jagged.

His grip on her arms was becoming shaky and before she knew it, he had released her completely and fallen to ground. Hugging himself he gave into body racking sobs.

Kitty watched as he broke down completely before slowly kneeling beside him.

"I'm not, I-I'm not a murderer. I don't vant to be a murderer. I never vanted to hurt anyone." Kitty reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder before carefully bringing him to her. He clung to her like she was the only thing left in the world, crying into her shoulder.

She hugged him tightly, "I'm so confused." He whispered softly through the tears.

"I know." She replied, "But it'll be okay, I promise." He nodded and tried to get control of himself. "Hey, hey, it's okay to cry. Let it out." Her soft words let him fall into her embrace once again and release the tears that he'd kept in ever since he'd lost his sister.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kurt's eyes had closed and his tears had dried but he didn't move from his position in Kitty's arms and she didn't make him. She just kept stroking his hair occasionally humming a quiet song.

He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck affectionately, "Thank you Keety."

She smiled and let him pull away, "You're welcome Kurt." He sighed and looked to the door, beyond which Kitty knew it had gotten dark.

"I'm sorry for everything, if you vant me to leave I vill."

She shook her head, "You aren't getting away from me that easy Fuzzy."

He chuckled, "Guess no quick getaway huh?"

"No way." She giggled.

"Damn." And just like that, Kurt was back to normal...or as normal as he could get anyway.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

**A/N: OK, so by now, Kurt's been around for a few months, just so you know.**


	5. Loss and Gain

Chapter 5: Loss and Gain

Disclaimer: Me no own.

**IMPORTANT:**** There's some more mature content in this chapter. Please do not give me flames on this. This story is rated 'M' I am well within criteria for this rating. NO it is not a lemon. And there will be none of those, so if that's why you're reading this story, screw off.**

A/N: -evil chuckle- this is _really_ fun to write you know that? I'm enjoying the blood thirsty version of Nightcrawler. He is quite enjoyable to write. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Marie hated it when these things happened. They'd been searching for Kurt for years now, and this was the first time they'd ever gotten so close.

Logan, in her opinion, had an unhealthy obsession with finding the demon; but whenever she told him that maybe it would just be best that they went on with their lives, he'd reply with, "I promised my mother I would help him." It would be then that she would leave the room to contemplate those words.

Other than what he looked like and what he was, Marie had never been told much of anything about her father's uncle. Yep, that's right, Logan was, _is_, Elizabeth's son, making him Kurt's nephew and making Kurt, Marie's great uncle. It was all very confusing in her mind, but she went along with her father because he was the only family member she had left.

Her mother had died several years ago, and her death had made Logan all the more determined to find his uncle.

But it was these times, these times when they got so close they could almost touch him, that Marie hated the most, because whenever they didn't find Kurt, her father would get more depressed than she thought possible.

Logan was currently spinning a dagger in his hand. The ornate weapon hardly ever left its sheath, apparently, it had been Kurt's.

"Dad?"

He looked up, "What is it darlin'?"

She sighed and sat across from him, "Can you tell me about Grandma Liz again?" he smiled, if there was one thing he loved talking about, it was his mother.

"Course love...My mother was an amazing woman, beautiful, loving, gentle and truly an angel sent to walk on the Earth...You're a mirror image of her y'know, even that streak in your hair."

She cocked her head to the side, "I thought I got it from mom?" her mother, while having the dark skin of her African heritage, had the white locks of an albino. Marie had always used that as an explanation for the white streaks that made up her bangs.

"Partially true, hon. Yours are much more dramatic than hers...Anyways, my mom loved Kurt with all her heart. She told me that she'd sworn from the day he was born that she'd protect him. Apparently, he wasn't always blue and furry...He looked normal, but his eyes...she always said his eyes were what made him, him. Bright as the moon and warm as a fire she'd always say."

Marie smiled, it was always reassuring to know that Kurt wasn't, or hadn't been at least, a blood thirsty demon.

"Dad? Do you think we'll ever find him?"

He sighed, "I hope so darlin', I really hope so...I promised my mother, and I never go back on my promises."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty poured out the water from the wash bucket before turning to walk directly into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I uh..." she trialed off when she saw exactly _who_ she'd walked into. The town's physician, Doctor Hank McCoy.

"Good afternoon my dear, so sorry to sneak up on you like this, but no harm, no foul right?"

She giggled; Kitty had always liked Mr. McCoy, "Exactly. So, what can I help you with today Mr. McCoy?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid it isn't a social visit my dear, rather I bring news of your father." Kitty blinked, her father had gone to hospital a little while ago thanks to an illness that refused to leave.

"Oh, um, well, please follow me." She led him inside, leaving the wash bin by the table and leading him into the sitting room.

"Mother! Doctor McCoy is here about father!" Helen came down the stairs and Kitty helped her into a seat.

"Hank, a pleasure to see you. You have news on my husband?" he nodded and she smiled, a tad nervously, "_Good_ news I hope." There was forced laughter in her tone as Kitty sat in the last single seat that was placed in the room.

Hank's eyebrows knitted together, "I am afraid not, Helen. You see, the survival rate of the illness your husband has managed to contract is, well, low." There was silence as the two Pryde women took in this information.

"Thank you Hank, if you would not mind, I will accompany you back to the hospital. I need to speak with Arthur."

Several minutes after the two had left Kitty remained in her seat, shocked into silence.

And it was that way Kurt found her, "Katzchen?" the familiar nickname jolted her from her shock induced trance.

"Kurt?"

He looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you alvright?"

She shook her head, "My father's dying."

He stared at her in shock before bringing her into a hug, "I know how it feels Katze...it'll be okay." She hugged him back even as tear quietly coursed down her cheeks.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"I'm only glad I lived long enough to see my daughter wed." Arthur said in a raspy voice.

His time was up, and the family had gathered to say goodbye.

"I love you Daddy." Jean tearfully placed a kiss on his year worn cheek.

He smiled at her, "I expect you to give your mother grandchildren you here."

She gave a watery giggle, "Okay Daddy."

"Katherine..." he reached out to her and walked forward. "Could you all please give us a few minutes." The rest of the family filed out and Kitty took this time to wrap her arms around her father.

"I love you Daddy."

He hugged her back to the best of his strength, "I love you too Kitten." She bit her lip; he hadn't called her that since she was a little girl.

"Honey, listen to me. You're mother is going to want you to marry, but I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I want you to marry the person who _you_ love. Don't listen to your mother; all I care about is that you're happy."

She nodded, feeling a bright smile come to her face. "I promise."

"That's my girl."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Rain poured down from the heavens, creating the perfect weather for a funeral.

Kitty's tears mixed with the rain as she stood to the back of the group, unable to approach the coffin that held her father. She was sad yes, but she had also come to peace with her father's death. He wouldn't have wanted her sad forever.

Two familiar arms wrapped around her slim waist and she leaned back into Kurt's chest.

Besides, she was already coming to realize that she might fulfil her promise to her father sooner than he thought she would.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Several months passed and soon everyone went back to normal, but it was still strange to go through the day with Arthur.

Everything was going fine for Kitty...up until her mother called her down one morning.

"You called me mother?"

"Yes." Helen sat on the couch, looking strict and serious.

"Katherine, it is time that you chose a husband."

~_Well, she certainly is blunt isn't she? ~_ Kitty thought in a stunned stupor.

"Don't give me that look. I'm getting old, and I need to know you'll be taken care of."

Kitty sighed, "Mother, you have to understand, there is no one in town that interests me."

"Which is why I chose someone for you."

These words put Kitty in a state of shock and only one phrase was able to make its way past her lips.

"Say again?"

"You will be wed to Lord Worthington in several months." Kitty sat, staring at the empty space on the couch her mother had just vacated, her jaw slack and the same thing going through her head over and over again.

~_Married, married, married, married, married, married...~_ and so on.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"Okay, get a hold of yourself Kitty. Calm. Down." She ordered herself as she paced back and forth across her room.

She swallowed hard and felt a shiver rush through her.

"Katzchen?" she whipped around to see Kurt hanging upside down outside her window.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

He climbed through the window and it was only when he came into the light that she was able to see that his eyes were dimmer and his movements slower, almost sluggish or weak, but that didn't make sense.

"Kurt, are you alright?" her voice was filled with concern.

He gave her a small smile, "Ja, I'm just a little-" He stumbled, bringing a hand to his head and she rushed forward, letting him lean on her.

As he recovered he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Kurt, what's wrong." He sighed and sat on her bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Vell you know it's been a long time since I...ate, right?" she nodded and sat by him.

"Vell, basically, vhile I don't need uh, meat, to really survive. I can eat human food just as well for that, but I _do_ need um...blood." he was silent, looking quite uncomfortable.

Kitty felt bad. It was because of her he hadn't drunk anyone's blood, not that that was a bad thing, but he was suffering for it.

"Oh Kurt, I...I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault Katzchen."

"Yes it is! I mean, I'm the one who got so mad at you, but if you need it to _survive_...I don't...I don't want to be the reason...that I lose my best friend." She finished softly, tears slowly slipping from her eyes to drip to the floor.

Kurt carefully tugged her down and onto his lap where he hugged her tightly, "I'm not going anyvhere, I promise."

She sighed, trying to stop her tears even as her heart started to race as she contemplated her life without Kurt. After becoming so close to him, the idea made her heart start pounding even harder and faster.

Kurt, faster than she thought possible, suddenly pushed her away and ported to the other side of the room.

Her eyes were filled with hurt and worry as she stood from her bed and started towards him.

Kurt threw out an arm and growled at her, "_Don't_! Don't come near me." His other hand held to the wall.

Kitty was officially confused, "Kurt, what's going on?" he growled.

"Don't... Come... Near... Me." Each word was separated by a pant for breath.

Kitty bit her lip, now a little scared.

"I don't vant to hurt you."

It was suddenly clear, Kurt could easily hear her heartbeat, and he was hungry. He must be tempted to drink from her...

~_Wait, why can't he...~_

Her sudden epiphany made her freeze and she quickly contemplated the idea.

She shook her head; there wasn't anything to think about.

So, bracing herself, she walked towards her friend, slowly gaining confidence.

Kurt was biting his lip so hard she was surprised he hadn't broken the skin. Reaching out, she carefully stroked the side of his face.

He gasped again and was visibly restraining himself. Every muscle in his body was tight and she felt a surge of hurt for him.

"Keety, I von't hurt you." She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I want to help you."

He shook his head, "Nein, nein I von't do it!"

She nodded and moved closer to him, pretty much backing him into the corner, "Yes you will. You know why?" she paused for a second to stroke the fur on his cheek with her thumb, "Because I love you too much to let _you_ get hurt."

He shook his head furiously but she brought herself as close as possible, eliminating any space between them.

With a coy smile she leaned up, exposing her neck, "Come on...I trust you." He closed his eyes, a low groan escaping him before he moved just as fast as he had to get her away from him.

He spun them so it was her pressed against the wall and his mouth was on her neck, his fangs pressing against the soft skin there.

She could feel his hot breath on her and brought her hand up to hold him to her so he wouldn't go back on what she wanted.

It turned out he didn't need it though as she bit back a scream when his fangs punctured her skin. She gasped at the sudden pain, before relaxing, nearly sliding down the wall if he wouldn't have held her there.

Kurt closed his eyes, in absolute bliss as he drank her blood. The hot liquid flowing over his tongue and tantalizing his taste buds. It slid down his throat like honey.

Kitty groaned, this was downright sexual.

Kurt chuckled inwardly that he was getting this sort of reaction from her. The venom that resided in his body could do a few things, depending on his emotional state. He could make it kill, like he had with Lance, cause inexplicable pain, like with Pietro, or in this case, he was giving her unexplainable pleasure that had them both melting.

Kurt took enough of her blood to be full, but not enough to cause her any trouble; it was a skill he'd perfected himself in.

Slowly, he pulled away, kissing away any remaining blood and watching in interest as the wounds healed, leaving slight, nearly unnoticeable scars.

Kitty moaned and slumped in his arms, breathing heavily.

He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down, gently pushing her hair behind her ear to see her face.

She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at him with her eyes filled with passion and...something Kurt couldn't name, but knew he'd seen before.

"Was that supposed to happen?" she asked, slight laughter in her voice.

He chuckled and sat next to her, his legs slung over the side of the bed. "Kind of."

She sighed and shook her head slightly, "You feeling better?"

He nodded, "Yes...thank you."

She smiled brightly, pushing herself up to lean half against him, her face next to his. "I hope you know I'd do anything for you."

He turned his head to smile at her and was suddenly enraptured by how beautiful she was. Silky, chocolate locks framed a lovely face in which sat the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her lips were upturned in an angelic smile and he felt himself relax and lean his forehead against hers.

His lips turned up into a grin, hovering a hair's breath away from hers.

"I do know that." He whispered softly before leaning closer.

Kitty's eyes lit up and she leaned towards him, her eyes slowly sliding closed.

Their lips brushed before Kurt brought a hand to the back of her head and brought her closer to him. Her arms in turn, wrapped around his neck, threading through his hair as the kiss became more passionate.

He pushed her back onto the bed, covering her body with his.

When they pulled away, they both panted for breath, but their gazes remained locked.

"Wow." She whispered breathily.

He chuckled, "Wow."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

A/N: And they have gotten together!

**Note for people who think this is moving too fast: Kurt has been around for at least seven or so months. I have done some **_**major**_** time skips.**

Review!


	6. Relapse

Chapter 6: Relapse

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men nor do I own the concept of vampires, demons, etc.

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Enjoy the chapter and please read the important A/N at the end!**

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Logan sniffed the air before pausing and sniffing it again.

"That's not normal." He thought out loud as he started up the road, following the curve of a slight hill.

"Dad?"

"This way Kid." He motioned for her to follow him.

They walked silently up the road, the sound of the rocks and dirt crunching under their boots the only noise.

Eventually, they came to a quaint dwelling. I little white farmhouse and an older looking red barn that could've used a fresh coat of paint. A small flower garden was in place at the front of the house and there was a well around the back along with a vegetable garden.

Logan looked around; Kurt's scent was all over this place.

"Dad?" Marie placed a hand on her father's arm. "What's going on?"

"He's been around her, a lot, and quite recently too." He knelt in the dirt and ran a hand over the ground, trying to catch the most recent scent to follow. He shook his head in dismay when he realized that most of the scent trails were fairly recent, like he'd been racing around this place to mess up the scent trails on purpose.

"Dad?" he turned to see his daughter, her bright green-grey eyes shining in the slowly dying sunlight.

"He's been around here, but…"

She walked up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We'll keep looking." He smiled at her, God he loved her.

"Thanks darlin'."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty hummed a small smile on her lips as she traversed the many stalls in the market. Pausing she picked out a few fresh apples and continued on her way. Anyone who saw her immediately thought she was excited about her upcoming marriage to Warren Worthington (in a town as small as theirs, things got around pretty quick) while in reality; Kitty was becoming more and more excited over the fact that Kurt loved her. It seemed that it was the only thing on her mind these days even if he'd officially started courting her several months ago. He couldn't exactly court her in the regular way, flowers and such, but being there and loving her, learning more about her and she in turn learning more about him was better than anything she could have ever imagined, plus the occasional times he drank her blood were an added bonus.

Who knew something that could be potentially lethal could be so enjoyable?

"And how may I help you my dear?" the seamstress asked her.

"I'm here to pick up an order, it's under Jean Summers." The seamstress nodded and smiled before heading into the back of her shop.

Kitty twisted her hair around her finger as she waited, daydreaming about her next meeting with Kurt.

"Here you are my dear. My you must be excited, not only are you going to be married soon, but you're also going to be an aunt!"

Kitty plastered a smile on her face and took the maternity dresses from the woman, "Yes, it is exciting."

Kitty walked the distance up to her sister's home to knock on the door with the brass knocker. The oak door was opened by a man in a pristine suit. He gave her a welcoming smile, Kitty was often called up to help her sister and so she was becoming quite familiar with the servants.

"Good afternoon Ms. Pryde, is that Lady Summers' order?"

Kitty smiled back and stepped into the large entry hall, "It is indeed Adam, where could I find my sister?"

"The Lady is in her chambers."

"Thank you." Kitty nodded and started up the stairs, following the well-known path that led her to her sister.

"Kitty, there you are!" her sister jumped her before she took five steps in, but didn't hug because, thanks to her swollen stomach and Kitty's full arms, it would've been quite close to impossible.

"You can just give those to Greta, she'll put them away."

Kitty handed the dresses to the blond lady in waiting, who nodded respectively.

"So, Kitty how have you been?" Jean guided her over to several chairs sitting next to window overlooking the gardens.

"I've been good, mother is fine thanks to the help you've been sending down and she sends her thanks." Jean nodded and they continued talking until Kitty new she had to go if she didn't want to keep Kurt waiting.

"Thank you for having me Jean, but unfortunately I have several other things to do today that demand my attention." She hated the proper speech that she was forced to use, but lived with it with the known fact that one day it might come in handy.

Jean nodded and waved her off; taking a sip of the tea she'd poured herself several minutes earlier.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty all but raced back home and into the forest, weaving through the trees to come to a clearing that was becoming steadily familiar.

"Vell, vell, vell, and here I vas thinking you'd forgotten me."

Kitty whipped around at the smooth and sultry voice and smiled to see Kurt materializing from the shadows.

She curtsied, "Forgive me sir, but I shall never forget you."

Kurt chuckled and grabbed her in a hug, picking her up bridal style and spinning her around. Kitty laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight.

When they stopped spinning Kitty gave him a warm kiss.

"So what'd you do today?"

He sighed, "Vhat else? Vait for you. I get bored quite easily." Kitty shook her head.

"You know, I don't think I _want_ to know what you used to do to entertain yourself."

"No, you probably don't." Kurt laughed.

Kurt dropped down to sit against a tree and Kitty sat beside him, making herself comfortable cuddled into his side.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kurt groaned as he tossed in his sleep, nearly slipping from the branch he was using as his bed. With a gasp we fell from the branch, landing on all fours as he hit the ground.

He gulped for air, feeling his thoughts go hazy and his human thinking get pushed back. He sniffed the air and let slip a demonic, fanged grin. His golden eyes flashed as he ported down to the city centre.

Staying in the shadows, he followed closely after a young man.

It was only after they'd left the city borders that he struck.

With deadly precision, the man was soon dead, his lifeblood being sucked through his neck. If he'd been alive, he would've been screaming in agony as blood was replaced by venom.

His body would've rejected itself had he been alive as the poison reached his heart that quickly started to decompose.

The demon smirked as his fangs tore into soft, human flesh. Ripping away a strip, he ate it like a dog that had been starved for weeks.

He did not care as his human side began rebelling angrily. He ignored the constant shouts at the back of his mind as he fell into the siren song that was human flesh and bone.

When Kurt woke up, he had a strange taste in his mouth. Sweet, familiar and tangy and he felt oddly…_full._

~_Oh no, no, no, no, no, _no_! ~_ He jolted into consciousness and brought a hand to his mouth. He couldn't feel anything, but that did not help his conscience.

He quickly found a stream and looked in to see his reflection. His scared and pallid face looked back up at him and he opened his mouth slowly to see old blood tattooing his fangs.

He shook his head and felt his stomach rebel. He turned his head to the side and threw up everything in his stomach. Feeling even sicker than before when he saw that blood and the half digested remains of some_one_ were what had made up the contents of his stomach.

He whimpered, and didn't think twice before leaping into the water, drinking it in and washing all remains of blood from his mouth, feeling it cleanse his body.

He climbed out of the water a ways downstream, near to Kitty's home. He shook himself like a dog, water droplets flying through the air.

His eyes were sad as he regarded the cozy little home and familiar grounds that made up his Katzchen's home.

He knew what he had to do.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty woke and stretched her arms above her head, a smile on her lips.

A warm breeze drifted through her window which she found odd.

~_Didn't I close that thing last night? ~_

Standing, she went over and closed it with a light 'snap'. It was then she noticed a note on her desk, sitting on top of it was a dagger, the handle simple wood. She picked it up and slid it from its sheath, the metal glinted dangerously in the light and she immediately slid it back in and put it down, instead picking up the note to see it in Kurt's hand.

_Kitty, you have to understand that this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write._

_I am so sorry, Katzchen, I did not mean to, but I cannot control my demon side, and I apologize with all my heart._

_I killed someone last night Kitty, I do not remember it, but I know it for a fact._

_I would not be able to bear it if I ever hurt you my beautiful Katherine, and so I am leaving. _

_I entrust with you this dagger, so if I am to ever come back, if I ever try and hurt you, you will kill me._

_I beg you Kitty, please, if I ever try and hurt you: kill me. Do not hesitate, for I would go insane if something were to happen to you._

_I love you Katherine, with all my heart, please know this is not an act I am carrying out with ease. _

_You turned me back into the person I once was, liebchen, and I thank you for that._

_I will miss you my dear, but I hope you have a long and happy life._

_Please remember me, Katzchen._

_I love you my darling, _

_Kurt Wagner Creed_

Tears stained parts of the page, both new and old as Kitty read the note over again, hoping that the words had changed, but no, they hadn't.

And he was gone.

A/N: -evil chuckle- and that's all she wrote! Bwa haha!

**A/N2: MAJORLY IMPORTANT: Okay, I know that to some of you, this bit is hitting **_**really**_** close to Twilight but I **_**swear**_** it is NOT like Twilight. I intend this to be completely different from that series, and in this case the girl is not a whiny teen who's an absolute moron and the guy is not a martyr idiot who leaves because of some moronic reason. Kurt left because he **_**did**_** kill someone and he really couldn't control himself. What's-his-face left because of reasons I don't care to know. **

**So, that was my mini rant and as you can tell, I **_**really**_** don't like Twilight. Anyway, for all of you like me who hate that godforsaken book, don't worry, this isn't going to turn out like that. But as Knight enjoyed pointing out, there are a few similarities. Ignore them. There won't be many (hopefully).**

**Thanks for reading that, if I get any reviews pointing out this stories similarities to…**_**that**_** I will send you to this chapter. I have no sympathy for people who don't take the time to read important Author Notes.**


	7. A Black Hole

Chapter 7: A Black Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men and am gaining no payment from my writings.

For it is in human nature to be greedy. No matter what it is, no matter how selfless it may seem, we are greedy.

_You say you want world peace? You want something, and in that is greed._

_You want to stop poverty. You still want something._

_You are greedy; you want something. You can say it is for someone else. There is never anything selfless about any 'good deed'._

_Human nature is greed._

_ Unknown_

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

It had been over three months, and as each day passed, Kitty became more of a shadow of her former self. She barely ever smiled, she never laughed, and she cried every night. She'd searched endlessly for him. She never gave up, always trying to find some sign of him, but he was truly gone.

And he wasn't coming back, he was never coming back.

Kitty sat in a stiff backed chair in the parlour of her sister's rooms; she had been waiting there for several hours. Nurse maids rushed back and forth from the bed chamber, fresh towels, blankets or warm water in their hands. Her mother was in there with them, giving out orders.

Kitty sighed, she was going to become an aunt, but she couldn't find it in herself to be excited. She wanted Kurt. She knew that was selfish, but without him, it felt like she was drowning; falling down an endless hole in the earth with no light or end in sight.

"Katherine?" Kitty looked up to see one of the nurse maids beckoning to her. The elderly woman looked tired, but happy.

She stood and followed the woman into the bedchamber. The soft whimpers of a baby came to her ears and she floated over to her sister's bedside. Jean looked flushed, exhausted, and sweat glistened on her forehead, but there was a smile on her lips that spoke a thousand words.

"Katherine, meet your niece." Kitty carefully took the squirming bundle from the red head's arms and looked down at her niece.

"Her name's Rachel." Was all that penetrated Kitty's mind as she looked down at the baby. The little girl had a shock of red hair, but as she opened her eyes, she revealed perfect brown orbs.

Kitty felt a small smile touch her lips, "Hello liebling." She whispered softly, placing a kiss on the baby's head.

"Welcome to the world."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Marie sat on the roof, watching people pass her house. No one looked up to see the teenage girl in men's clothing watching the world go by. Truthfully, it was easier for her to be out here than inside with her father. She was worried he'd finally given up; the only time she could remember that he didn't obsess over finding Kurt was when her mother was alive.

The girl sighed and fingered the dagger at her side. This one was hers, it had an ebony handle that moulded perfectly to her grasp and a silver blade that she kept sharpened at all times.

Pulling her hand from the weapon, she stood and crawled across the roof to creep down the side of the house, finding hand holds and places to put her feet blindly. A foot from the ground she let go and landed on her feet.

With another sigh, she started down the cobblestone road. There was barely anyone else out at this time, everyone else home and safe with their families and friends.

The street lamps were lit and the golden orange gold from the fire coated areas with amber light, but left other parts in blue black shadow. She was used to this though, back when her mother was still alive, she'd always been a creature of the night. She'd never really followed rules either, earning her the nickname of 'Rogue'.

With a sigh, she turned a corner to be greeted with drunken laughter.

~_Oh great, more drunk assholes. That's _just_ what I need. ~_ She thought bitterly.

Bringing a snarl to her face, she gripped her dagger, "You want something?! Come and get it!"

There was more laughter, "Aw, c'mon honey. We just want to have some fun. Don't you want to have some fun?"

She glared at the dirty, wasted man, "Sure? Does gutting you sound like fun?"

The man blinked, apparently the threat got through his alcohol soaked brain. "Now, now, darlin', don't be like that." He hiccupped.

Marie grimaced and drew her blade, holding it out before her, "Come and get it." She whispered harshly.

The man laughed and stumbled forward. Marie stepped out the way, her face passive as she sheathed her dagger and tripped the man, sending him sprawling on the cold ground.

Giving him a hard kick to the head, then the stomach, she strode off.

~_Well, that was a waste of time. ~_ She thought.

Her feet led her up a path, and finally, to a little farm. One very familiar.

~_This is where dad found his scent. ~_ A little voice in her head whispered.

Not for the first time, she wished she had heightened senses like her father, if just to see if she could find a trace of her uncle.

She continued walking, there weren't any lights on in the house, so either everyone was asleep, or no one was home. It didn't matter either way to Marie; she just wanted to have a look around.

She circled the house once, the light from the half moon guiding her way just enough so she wouldn't walk into anything.

She sighed, but jumped when she stepped on a stick. The snap was unusually loud, or maybe she was just paranoid.

"Who's there?!" she froze. The voice was female, light, airy and young, but it surprised her.

Suddenly there was light to her side, and Marie turned to see a girl, maybe a year or so younger than her, walk out of the barn with a lantern held up.

"Who're you?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

Marie scrambled for an excuse, "I…sorry. I was just going for a walk, I didn't mean to trespass."

The girl sighed and shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I don't really care."

Marie recognized _that_ tone all too well. It was of someone who felt like they had no reason left to go on.

"Ah'm Marie." She said softly.

The girl looked up, her bright blue eyes sad and heartbroken, "Katherine, but you can call me Kitty." She finished softly.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kitty offered.

Marie smiled and nodded, "Sure."

The two girls ended up in the kitchen, sipping a mix of herbal tea that was actually fairly pleasant to the taste buds.

They sat in silence, and Marie noticed Kitty playing with something around her neck.

"What is that?" she questioned softly.

Kitty jolted, then looked to her hand, "It's nothing, just a necklace."

"Can Ah see it?" she asked, leaning forward.

Kitty shrugged and pulled the chain and charm into the light.

Marie bit back a gasp, impossible, but it looked just as her father described, it was a carbon copy of the one he himself wore just in a different color.

"Where did you get that?" she breathed.

Kitty gave her a suspicious look, "From a…friend." She finished.

Marie looked up and made eye contact. Green met blue, and a look of understanding passed between the two young women.

"What was his name?" she whispered, her heart was loud in her ears.

"Kurt." Kitty replied softly.

"He was a demon." Marie stated.

Kitty nodded, "You know him."

"You're in love with him."

"You've been searching for him."

The girls stared at each other.

"How?" they whispered at the same time.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Logan jumped from his bed, grabbing his dagger from its resting place under his pillow as he did so. He looked around sharply before he realized the sound that had awoken him was anxious banging on his door.

Flicking his dagger so the blade lay against the inside of his wrist, he turned the doorknob to have his daughter and another girl stumble in.

"Dad you were right! He _was_ there!" Marie cried.

"Kid, calm down and start from the beginning. What are you talking about and who the hell is this?" he pointed to the younger girl.

Marie took in a breath and began, starting with how she had stumbled across Kitty and realized the necklace the girl was wearing had been Elizabeth's. She then went on to explain that Kitty knew about Kurt, but ended with how the demon had left. It was at that point that Kitty whispered out how he'd left her a letter. Marie noted that the girl left out how she was in love with Kurt, though she really couldn't blame her.

Logan dropped onto his bed, "He was here." He whispered softly, in a state of deep shock.

"But he left for some reason." Marie finished.

Kitty sighed and spoke, louder than before, "He…he said something, about not being able to control himself. He couldn't…he couldn't be as human as he wanted. He left because he…he didn't want to end up hurting me." She finished, fighting new tears that struggled to fall.

Logan stood up and brushed the few tears away, "Hey, c'mon Half-Pint, I'm not good with cryin' women. Ask my daughter."

Kitty giggled and nodded, feeling a little better, even if her shattered heart still ached.

"So, what now?" Marie brought up the question.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well first, we all need a good night's sleep, so I'm gonna take Half-Pint home. _You_ get to bed, got it?"

Marie frowned and moaned, "Hey! When I get to the afterlife, I want your mother to greet me with a kiss, not a lecture on not taking care of ya!"

Marie rolled her eyes but nodded, "Fahne. Night dad, night Kitty." Kitty waved to her friend as Logan guided her from the house and down the street.

"He's your uncle?" she questioned, looking up at the burly man.

Logan nodded, looking sad, "Yeah. What happened to him…I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." Kitty nodded.

"You love him." It wasn't a questioned.

Kitty sighed, "Yes. I love him more than life."

Logan sighed and squeezed her shoulder, "Everything'll be alright."

Kitty nodded and gave the older man a thankful smile.

"Thank you."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kurt stumbled through the rows and rows of grave markers, trying to find the two that he knew by heart. Finally, he came to the back of the cemetery. Two marble markers rested in the ground, bearing two familiar names.

Duke William Creed  
1628-1674  
Beloved father, husband and son.  
"To give your life for someone means more than giving gold."

Duchess Vivian May Creed  
1630-1674  
Beloved mother, wife and daughter.  
"I love because it is what I was meant to do."

Kurt choked on a sob that caught in his throat as he traced the names of his parents.

"Please...please help me. I don't know what to do." He sobbed, gripping the grass in a death hold. "I love her, but I can't hurt her. I _will_ hurt her. _Please_ mother, father, help me..." he trailed off as he continued to cry.

"Boo hoo, boo hoo, the baby misses his parents does he?" the mocking voice was deep and painfully familiar.

Kurt growled, "What do you want Victor?" He turned. Victor didn't look any different than Kurt had suspected he would look. Still broad jawed, thick eye browed and a long mane of burnt gold hair. Cold black eyes looked out at him as he smirked at the young man.

"Aw, you know I thought you'd be happier to see me."

Kurt scoffed, "I'll enjoy seeing you when hell freezes over."

Victor came and sat cross legged beside the blue demon, "Is that any way to treat your older brother?"

Kurt whipped his head around, glaring at the older man, golden eyes glowing angrily, "Only by blood, Victor, but you are not my brother." He stood with a fluid grace that was unreachable by humans and started walking away, his long cloak billowing out behind him.

"Don't you want to know what happened to them?" Victor asked calmly.

Kurt stopped, "What happened to who?"

Victor smirked, "Why, Elizabeth and our little nephew of course."

Kurt turned, hiding the worry that rose inside him.

"Don't you want to know what their last words were?"

Kurt bared his fangs, "What did you do Victor?"

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. If you review, I'll update faster though_._

Hey guys, this is Knight, posting for Shadow. It just came to her attention that some jack-ass put her picture up on facebook without her permission (and as we all know, that's against the law) So, yeah, she will be unable to talk for the foreseeable future (She's really upset). If you have any questions, send a PM and I'll reply for her (nothing personal please).

Peace!


	8. The Lucky and Unlucky

Chapter 8: The Lucky and Unlucky

Disclaimer: I will own the X Men, the day they sell them to me!

**A/N: Happy Birthday NATFreak! This would be your b-day present from moi! (sorry it's a day late)**

A/N: I HATE flight delays, that plus the fact that my entire family was watching Survivor on the internet kept me from the computer until now. Ergo, I will get back to who I can tonight but if I don't respond to a message you have sent me in the last two weeks, _today_, you can expect a reply from me sometime tomorrow. Happy late Christmas!

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

"_Don't you want to know what happened to them?" Victor asked calmly._

_Kurt stopped, "What happened to who?"_

_Victor smirked, "Why, Elizabeth and our little nephew of course."_

_Kurt turned, hiding the worry that rose inside him._

"_Don't you want to know what their last words were?"_

_Kurt bared his fangs, "What did you do Victor?"_

The older man chuckled darkly and stood his broad shouldered back still to his little brother who had murder in his eyes.

"You know, it was quite easy tracking you all down. You have a very distinctive scent." Kurt could feel both fury and disgust roaring inside him, but his feet were stuck to the ground as he listened to his brother's condescending voice.

Victor chuckled, as if he could sense his brother's turmoil, "I got rid of that pathetic excuse of a husband first. He was all too easy, trying to protect them...his death was slow and I made them both watch."

As he cackled, Kurt clenched his fists, feeling tears build in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall though, he wouldn't show that weakness.

"I took care of _Lizzy_ next. Her death was just as slow, but she didn't scream oddly enough. She did plead, she begged for me to spare her." He chuckled, "I've never been so satisfied killing someone as I was killing her."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. With a feral cry he launched himself at his brother.

"You'll die for what you did to them!" he roared.[1]

Victor chuckled and kicked Kurt hard in the stomach, winding the smaller man. In a smooth movement Victor lurched up and threw Kurt away from him. As his body made contact with a grave stone it cracked down the middle.

Kurt felt his head snap back and hit the stone with a crack. He groaned in pain and struggled to stay conscious.

"Your death will be just as sweet, little brother." Victor crouched down and trailed a claw down Kurt's cheek. "And then I'm going after your little village girlfriend. What was her name...Katherine?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he pounced on Victor with a ferocity that surprised both of them.

"You won't touch her." Kurt snarled and without hesitation, dug his fangs into Victor's shoulder. The older man screamed as venom flooded his system.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Rain screamed down and battered the silent grounds. A dark mansion was silhouetted against the nightmarish sky. The gates had rusted together long ago, but that didn't stop Kurt from scaling the wrought iron barriers to land on the untended lawn.

Through the rain that would've blinded any normal human he stared at his childhood home. The windows were boarded up, the grounds uncared for and in general it looked completely untouched. No one had been here for years; the servants all abandoned it after his mother died. He and Elizabeth had stayed long enough to see them all off (or rather Elizabeth did, they put out the story that he'd been kidnapped) before they left.

He licked his lips even as the rain cleared them of Victor's blood. He was numb to everything, he'd just discovered that his sister and his nephew had been murdered, and by his own brother no less. And now he'd killed his brother, he didn't have any feeling left at all in his body from the freezing rain and his mind and heart were seemingly stopped.

He didn't feel glad over the fact that he'd killed his brother, nor was he upset over it, he was just numb.

He looked down at his strangely shaped feet and teleported inside.

Now he was creating a slowly expanding pool of water as it slipped off his body onto the dusty tiles. Thieves hadn't even tried to get in, in fear of what might happen if they did. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. The old coat rack he'd knocked over when one of the maids had been chasing him to get in his bath still sat by the door. The furniture was still covered and surrounded an empty fireplace against one wall.

The rain was now muffled by the roof but echoes of thunder rattled the boarded windows.

With a sigh he started walking, dust sticking to his wet fur as he climbed the ornate stairs.

Travelling down the empty corridors memories crashed over him like never ending waves. Soon the water dripping onto the carpet wasn't just rainwater, but his tears as well.

Finally, he pushed open one door and entered a large bedchamber. The giant bed sat against one wall, deep mahogany wood making up the frame and deep red drapes covering the top and hanging to the sides. When pulled closed they would hide the sleeper from view completely.

The rest of the room followed the colors scheme. Dark mahogany wood made up the bookshelves, chairs, tables and the desk. Red fabric -everything from silk to velvet- added the color on the window seat, the large arm chairs and the detailed red and gold rug.

He looked around his old room and slowly stripped down, leaving him in nothing as he slipped beneath the warm covers. They were still as comforting as they'd always been. The dust didn't bother him as his exhausted mind slipped into sleep, leaving his beaten and broken body to heal.

{Dream}

"_Kurt...Kurt darling, wake up..."_

_He opened his eyes to find himself staring at a beautifully clear, robin egg blue sky. Turning his head to the side he was startled to see a very familiar face smiling at him._

"_Liz?" she smiled, her white bangs falling in front of her deep blue eyes. She stood and offered him a hand which he took; becoming shocked again when he saw it was human._

"_Come on, everyone's waiting." Her voice sounded far away._

_He followed her to find a picnic set up. Logan ran up and hugged his legs, his messy blue black hair tucked behind his ears and revealing dark brown eyes._

"_Uncle Kurt, come and see who came!" he tugged his uncle along._

_Behind him, Kurt heard Elizabeth's musical laugh._

_Logan pulled him to a long table that was set with every food imaginable._

"_Mother, father?" The Duke and the Duchess smiled up at their son._

"_Hello darling." Vivian wrapped her son in a hug._

"_Look who's here." She swung an arm out and Kurt stopped. Kitty stood before him in a long, white dress that clung to her from the chest down to her hips where it loosened and fell to the ground in silky waves._

"_Hello Kurt." She whispered, her bright blue eyes reflecting the color of the sky._

_He smiled and ran to her, lifting her up and spinning her around._

_She laughed and hugged him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, but then she pulled away._

_He stared at her as she backed away, never losing her smile even as she started speaking in a sad voice._

"_Why did you leave me Kurt?"_

"_Why did you let him kill me Kurt?" his mother spoke, still smiling as well._

"_Why did you let Victor kill us Kurt?" this was Elizabeth, her arms around Logan's shoulders even as the boy waved jovially._

"_Why did you leave us Kurt? Why did you leave us Kurt? Why did you leave us Kurt?" their voices grew louder and louder, even as they began to fade from view._

"_No! You don't understand! I didn't mean to!"_

"_You promised you'd stay Kurt." Kitty was before him as everyone else faded away, looking scared and heartbroken._

"_You left me. You promised to protect me." Deep cuts appeared on her cheeks, blood poured down like trickling streams. Her white dress remained uncut, but deep crimson spots appeared and started to soak into the material, turning the white scarlet._

_He started backing away, his body slowly transforming back into that of a demon. Kitty walked forward, leaving a trail of blood in the browning grass as the blue sky turned to an inky black. The stars were a glowing, demon red._

"_You said you loved me." She said, blood running from her eyes in place of tears._

"_I do love you!" her cried, trying to reach her now but it was no use. His feet weren't listening and he was still backing up._

"_You promised..." her voice faded away even as she disappeared, like she'd been sand blown away by the wind._

"_KITTY!" he yelled._

_There was a dark laugh and he turned around to see a pair of garnet, blood shot eyes. Eyes he recognized all too well._

"_I told you, you were just like me."_

"_NO!"_

{End Dream}

"No!" Kurt yelled, lurching from his bed and falling to the floor.

"I'm not like you." He sobbed, hugging himself as the rain continued to beat the house.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kurt breathed in and sneezed as dust invaded his lungs. Moaning, he sat up, continuing to sneeze and hack to get the dust from his system.

~_How'd I end up on the floor? ~_ He thought, noticing he wasn't curled up under the covers.

His dream flooded back to him and he moaned again, burying his face in his hands.

He shook for a few minutes before he was able to compose himself enough to stand and put back on his clothes that had dried out throughout the night. Though fairly dirty, they were dry.

Clothed, but hungry, he wondered back downstairs. Light filtered through the cracks in the boards on the windows, giving his sensitive eyes more than enough light to see by. It wouldn't have mattered either way though, it could've been pitch black and he would be able to see.

With a sigh he slipped down into the kitchen. Everything here was covered in dust as well. There was no food in any of the cupboards, but there was a kettle and the well was still rich with fresh water outside. Taking the time to wash out the old brass kettle, he filled it with fresh water and set it on the cold stove. He then looked around and gave a grim smile. Picking up one of the old chairs he easily broke it into several pieces, small enough to go in the stove.

Shoving the broken wood in he located the flint in another cupboard and soon a small fire was burning in the stove and the water was heating.

Nodding to himself he bamfed outside and into the garden.

The most prominent plants were weeds but after several minutes of searching, he located the herbs that his mother and Elizabeth had often used to make tea.

Picking a large handful he bamfed back inside and set to washing the tea leaves.

The kettle whistled and he pulled it from the heat.

Taking a cup he'd washed earlier, he poured the boiling water over the tea leaves and let them steep. The clear water slowly turning a pale green-gold color.

With yet another sigh, he sipped the hot drink and felt it flow down his raw throat and into his empty stomach.

He sat in the quiet kitchen, sipping his tea as echoes from the past seemed to hover around him. It was like he was watching scenes unfold around him. He was watching Margret, head of the kitchen staff, scold a young Kurt for sneaking food from the pantry.

A small smile came to his face as he watched a much younger Elizabeth start scolding the kitchen maid.

He'd never liked Margret but it was still a happy memory somehow.

He sighed and finished his drink, the dregs remaining in the bottom of the cup.

He set the cup in the sink and rinsed it out before placing it upside down to dry. He didn't know if he was leaving or staying, but to do something that was at least relatable to normal...

Well, it was nicer than roaming the world and hunting people like a monster.

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

His feet were now caked with dust as he wandered his childhood home. Cobwebs hung thick from the chandeliers and candelabras, the pictures on the walls all held thick layers of dust and assorted grime. Strangely enough though the tapestries and fabrics were all still in good condition. Kurt didn't question it as it was the only way he slept in comfort at night.

Now he was in the Grand ballroom, he could clearly remember his mother teaching him to dance. He'd held more talent for it than Victor. He could also remember his sister's last birthday celebration before everything went to merry hell.

Everyone had dressed up, his mother having dressed his slightly hyper child self in a tux that wasn't too expensive so she wouldn't have to worry if he snuck out like he often did to roam around the gardens.

But Kurt hadn't left that night, in fact he'd been perfectly behaved and later his family had wondered what had happened to their exuberant child.

It turned out his father had bribed him if he behaved; they'd all gotten a good laugh out of that.

Kurt's lips twitched into a small smile as he kept walking. He passed the corner of the room where the band would always play. It had the best light when the curtains were open and the moonlight poured in. He looked in dismay at the boards that blocked his view of the outside world.

Shaking his head he quickened his stride to the far door and left down yet another hallway.

Every room he passed, every portrait, brought on a memory. Sometimes they were happy, sometimes sad, but every single one made his heart ache. He would never have that life again.

He fell back against one wall and slid down to the floor, putting his face in his hands.

~_How...do I get my life back? ~_

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

Kitty stared at the weapon in her hands. Logan had given the dagger to her, for reasons she didn't understand. It had been Kurt's but she still didn't know why he'd given it to her.

The dagger was more of a work of art than an actual weapon. The handle had gold leaf inlaid on it, giving it an interesting pattern. At the top, where handle met blade, the gold was formed into the head of a panther in the very center. Its eyes were sapphire chips and gleamed in the light. The blade itself was black, a thin vine of gold wrapped around the base, holding it to the handle strongly. At the very bottom there were two initials carved in. A 'K' and a 'W'.

~_Kurt Wagner. ~_ Kurt had been born with the last name _Creed_, but after his sister married, he took on her married name as well.

She sighed and put the weapon in her desk drawer, hiding it beneath several pieces of parchment. Instead, she pulled out her journal, and opened it to the page with the picture she'd drawn of Kurt so long ago. His note was still written next to it and she felt her eyes tear up before she brushed them away quickly. She'd cried enough; she should've held some kind of resentment for Kurt by now, for hurting her so badly, but she didn't, she couldn't. It just...didn't feel right.

She sighed and closed her book, sliding it back into the drawer before she stood, grabbed her cloak and started downstairs.

Her feet made soft crunches in the snow that now layered the ground as she headed into town. There were very few people out, most deciding to stay in their homes and out of the cold, but Kitty found it refreshing somehow.

Her mind was so far away she barely noticed her surroundings until she came to her destination. Tightening her cloak around her shoulders, she took hold of the cool brass knocker and hit it against the door several times before the butler opened it. He gave her a courteous smile and stood aside, letting her enter. Kitty gave him a grateful smile as he took her cloak and disappeared before she travelled up the stairs and entered the nursery.

"Katherine! What a surprise!" Scott smiled at her.

"Hello Scott, I just came to see how my little niece was doing."

Scott chuckled and she walked over to peak into the crib he'd been leaning over when she walked in. Inside was her niece, her soft, downy hair fluffing up in different places as she gazed up at her father and aunt with a chubby smile. She held her arms up and burbled happily.

Kitty felt a smile come to her face and lifted Rachel from the bassinet. Kitty nuzzled her nose against the baby's, giggled softly as the little girl tugged on her hair.

Scott smiled, "I leave her in good hands." He patted her shoulder and left the room.

Rachel grabbed Kitty's finger and squeezed it gently. Kitty smiled sadly down at the little girl.

"You're so lucky to have a family that loves you Rachel...One day you'll find a man who'll love you even more too. And when that day comes...don't ever let him go."

Rachel cooed and squeezed her finger a little tighter.

Kitty sighed and walked over to sit on the window seat, cradling the little girl to her chest.

"So lucky..."

BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION BLOODPASSION

[1] Hee hee, I love that line in X Men Origins, I couldn't resist throwing it back at Sabretooth (for a different reason)

Read, review and show some love. And happy early New Year! It appears the Marvel Close Christmas/New Years chapter will be kinda late, so bear with me, it will come!


	9. Marked by a Demon

Chapter 9: Marked by a Demon

Disclaimer: "We're sorry, you're call cannot be connected, please hang up and try again later."

_I don't know what to feel,  
takes so long  
For these wounds to heal.  
Tell me it's not really real..._

(Fallen Through, Skye Sweetnam)

oOo

Kitty held out her arms and stood perfectly still as her wedding dress was pinned and hemmed.

"Katherine, you look just dazzling!" Jean gushed.

Kitty actually managed to smile at her older sister, motherhood had done the red head a world of good. She'd lost her high and mighty attitude and had become more caring and empathetic, most of the time anyway.

"Thanks Jean." The red head got a concerned look on her face.

"Could you ladies, leave us for a minute?" the seamstresses bowed out of the room and Jean gave her little sister a worried look.

"What's wrong Katherine?"

Kitty sighed and stepped down, letting Jean help take the dress off her.

"You should be excited to be marrying Lord Worthington."

Kitty felt herself starting to tear up and put her face in her hands as she started to sob.

Jean got a startled look on her face at the show of emotion, but brought her little sister to her and hugged her tightly, hushing her softly.

"I don't love him. I _can't_ love him!" Kitty cried.

"What do you mean you can't, Katherine?"

Kitty choked on a sob, "I love someone else...I have for a long time."

Jean looked down at her sister in surprise, "Who?"

Kitty's intake of breath shuddered, "I...I can't tell you. Besides it doesn't matter now...he's gone." She sniffed.

Jean stroked her chocolate hair, "Katherine...you can tell me anything...I'm your big sister, remember?"

Kitty looked up at her and finally, _finally_ saw the girl who'd been her best friend as a child. She finally saw her big sister.

She nodded and they sat down together.

"You remember, a few months ago, when there'd been a demon around?" Jean nodded, "Well, he wasn't evil, not of his own choice. He'd been...protecting me." Kitty hugged herself; her heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces.

"He...he meant more to me than anything Jean, he was my best friend...falling in love just felt natural." She sniffed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Then...then something happened, and he left. All he said was that he couldn't control his instincts, and he didn't want to take the risk of hurting me. So he left and...and now he's never coming back."

Jean blinked, "Katherine...you must understand that I find your tale rather hard to believe."

Kitty rubbed at her eyes, "I know...but I have proof." She pushed her hair from her neck and showed Jean the slight scar that was obviously a bite mark. Where the two canines had punctured the skin, where slightly larger marks.

Jean gasped, her hand flying to her mouth; she didn't know whether she was shocked or horrified.

"He..._bit_ you."

"I made him...he was...he was dying, he needed blood to survive."

Jean wrapped her sister in a warm hug, "You did fall in love with a demon."

Kitty sniffed and hugged her sister back, "Please don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm insane."

Jean nodded, "I won't...promise."

Kitty smiled, "Thank you Jean."

oOo

Jean paced back and forth in front of her bed, her night dress swirled around her ankles at each turn. Moonlight floated through the curtains to detail her bed chamber and Scott's sleeping form in the bed.

"Jean?" or formerly sleeping.

The red head looked to her husband, her heart filling with love just to see him, but that was cooled by sorrow at the thought that her little sister had lost the source of that sort of affection in her life.

"What are you doing up?" Jean sighed and stopped her restless pacing.

"I can't let them make her, Scott."

Her husband stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I just woke up, love, please explain things a bit more."

She sighed, "Katherine, I can't let them make her marry Warren."

Scott looked at her strangely, "Why? I thought you wanted your sister to have a good life?"

Jean closed her eyes, "That's just it, she won't with him...oh Scott, we have to do something to stop it!"

Scott thought for a minute, and his mind's eye brought up the picture of Katherine cradling Rachel. Her face had held happiness, but her eyes held heartbreak.

"Jean...if it will make a look of happiness reach her eyes, then I'll help you by whatever means necessary."

oOo **TIME BREAK (3 Months, it is now SUMMER)**oOo

The brunette girl wandered from the well, and then back to the house, having filled the bucket with water.

He wondered what He had seen in the human...but if using her would ruin His life...

Well then, this was going to be interesting.

oOo

Kitty finished brushing her hair, pulling it into a loose bun before she went to close her window. Just as it was about to latch, something stopped it.

That something started pushing against the glass with enough force that Kitty fell back and a dark shape entered her room.

The pale, handsome figure gave her an evil smile, garnet, bloodshot eyes glinting with bloodlust.

"Good evening my pet..."

oOo

Kurt's eyes flew open and he jumped from his bed to land in a fighting position in the middle of the room. His eyes flew to every corner, but saw nothing abnormal.

He shook himself, he wasn't imagining things, he knew he wasn't...so _what_ had woken him up?

He closed his eyes and tried to remember his dream _exactly_.

It hadn't changed for the last few nights; he was always running towards Kitty. He could see her in the distance, but he never got closer to her.

Something had changed though, this time something had changed, but what was it?

A shrill scream seemed to ring in his ears and his eyes flew open again as every muscle in his body seemed to seize up in shock.

~_How...that's Kitty's voice, but... ~_

He shook his head again, something was wrong. Something was very, very _wrong_. He could feel it; some inner instinct was telling him that, unless he started moving now, something was going to happen to his Katzchen.

He growled to himself and started pacing, strange things always popped up with him, but this was the strangest by far. He tried to put it off as just another nightmare, but he just _couldn't_. He didn't know why, but...something was pulling him. Some inexplicable force was telling him to go back to her.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his noise, feeling a headache starting to form.

~Someone, _help me!_ ~

He jumped, that had just been too clear to be a creation of his imagination.

He bit his lip before grabbing his clothes and throwing them on as he rushed from his room and ported outside.

~_I'm coming Katzchen, hold on. ~_

oOo

Kitty gasped for breath as her captor stopped running.

"Scream and you die." He hissed in her ear.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking as she felt faint from fear and panic.

There was a dark chuckle, "Your little demon knows me rather intimately."

Her eyes widened as she fought against his arms that were solidly locked around her waist, "You're the vampire that murdered his mother, _you_ turned him into a demon!"

Another dark chuckle, "Correct."

oOo

Kurt felt blood rushing through his body, thick with adrenaline as he raced on all fours to Kitty's home. Not pausing to slow down, he jumped and started climbing until he reached her window that was wide open.

"Katzchen?!" he looked in, but what he saw, made his heart stop.

The room was a mess, drawers pulled out, papers and clothing spread around the room. Her bed sheets were torn from the bed; Kitty had obviously tried to get away, and failed.

"No..." he shook his head and stepped in.

His stomach twisted when he caught a scent he was all too familiar with.

~_No, it can't have been him...Please, God, don't make it him. ~_

His pleads were in vain. The scent of that monster pretty much bathed the room along with the scent of fear.

~_Oh Katzchen. ~_ He felt tears start to fall as he looked around, before noticing something.

The desk drawer was pulled out slightly, and in it was a very familiar handle.

Crossing the room, he pulled the drawer open fully and took out the object. His eyes widened as he stared at his weapon. This was _his_ dagger, but how?

He blinked a few times before breathing in the scents that layered it.

~_Impossible. ~_

Attaching the dagger's sheath to his belt, he jumped from the window and started porting towards town. Eventually he stopped and sniffed the air again.

~_No, Victor killed him... ~_ he started running, following the new scent.

He was led to a house, the windows were dark, but Logan's scent was so strong around it.

Kurt shook his head and ported to the back door before lifting his hand and knocking, exactly six times. Three short, three long.

The door was opened and he felt his heart give a jolt. He was looking at a carbon copy of Elizabeth.

The young girl gasped, her jaw dropping as they just stared at each other.

She turned her head, her eyes not leaving him as she called into the house, "Dad! Come here!"

There was the sound of pounding footsteps before an older man's form filled the doorway and Kurt stared again, at his long lost nephew.

"Logan?"

Logan stared; his uncle looked no older than eighteen, maybe nineteen.

"Kurt?"

Kurt just blinked, "But...I thought...Victor said he..."

"Victor killed my mother, that's true, but...he didn't know about these." Logan slid out three bone claws from each of his knuckles.

Kurt shook his head and lowered himself onto the ground, going into a crouch as he held his head. Logan kneeled and placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "Why are you here?"

Kurt's head jerked up and his eyes flashed, "You know Kitty." It wasn't a question but Marie and Logan nodded anyway, "She was taken."

Kurt stood, looking angry and about ready to kill someone, "We have to find her."

Logan nodded and turned to Marie, "Grab your dagger." The teenager went back into the house, but was back within two minutes a dagger strapped to her hip. Logan took his own weapon from her hands and Kurt led them back up to Kitty's house.

Logan caught the vampire's scent at the same time Kurt did, "What is that?" he questioned, the scent was similar to death and rot. A sickly sweet scent that was mixed with the harsh scent of blood, both fresh and old.

Kurt growled low in his throat, "_That_ is the reason I'm like this, and the reason your grandmother was killed."

Logan stared at his uncle and took a steadying breath, "Okay, well why would he take Kitty?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know and I don't care, either way I'm getting her back. I don't care who I have to kill." He snarled out venomously.

Marie blinked several times before noticing something, "The branches are broken."

The two men looked to where she was pointing; sure enough, the branches of several trees where snapped. The broken branches continued on into the darkness of the forest.

Kurt smiled grimly, "Idiot. Let's go."

The small group travelled swiftly, following the obvious path the vampire had left. Kurt didn't care if they were being led straight into a trap either; no one threatened his Katzchen and lived to talk about it.

~_You'll die. For killing my mother, for destroying my life, and for taking her. ~_

oOo

The vampire looked up and smiled, almost in anticipation.

"Well, they caught on much faster than I thought they would."

Kitty pulled against his grasp, "Why are you doing this?!" she cried.

He looked down at her, "You'll find out soon enough my pet."

She glared at him, "Ass's wife."

He cocked an irritated eyebrow, "I beg your pardon."

She gave him another glare, "Dick-less."

He growled, but held off from slapping her, "We need you in good condition for when they get here, but do not try my patience, _human_."

"Ass hat."

oOo

Kurt stopped short and turned to Logan and Marie, "Alright, you're staying here."

"What?! No way Kurt!" Logan glared.

Kurt growled, "Look! I already lost Liz, I thought I'd lost you as vell, but you know vhat, if I manage to live through this, I'd like to have my family _alive_!"

Marie glared at the demon, "You aren't going in there without us, so give it up."

Kurt growled and glared at the teen before his gaze softened and he looked down, closing his eyes, "If either of you get hurt...I want you to leave, _immediately_."

They nodded, "Now let's get her away from that son of a bitch." Logan growled.

The travelled slower until they came to a clearing, Kurt felt his heart stop again when he realized that it was _their_ clearing. The one they'd always been in together.

They broke through the trees to see the vampire standing in the middle of the clearing, holding Kitty to him. Her eyes were wide, and they widened more when she saw Kurt.

"Right on cue."

oOo

**A/N: Kurt was gone a total of 11 months.**

Hey guys, guess what, art has been done for a few of my stories thanks to the very sweet and very talented Mistakendragon815! Here's a little link to her profile on deviantart (just remove the spaces)so you can check out some of her stuff. I would highly suggest it.

http:// www. mistakendragon 815. deviantart. com

**Now the hugely important message!**

The **WEEK OF PREMIERS!**

As some of you may know (and if you don't it doesn't matter) May 8 with mark my first full year on . Because I'm really excited about that and you guys have been so amazing in welcoming me here, I have a present for all of you. A _full week_ of story premiers! Yes, I will update every day for SEVEN days, (and to stay on schedule, there will be a regular update on the eighth day as well) so be very excited! Every day, starting on the eighth of course, I will put up the first chapter of a new story. And just to get you even more excited, **this includes the Tortured Shadows sequel (Eclipsed Sunlight)!**

Here is the full schedule:

8: Eclipsed Sunlight

9: Mama Rogue

10: Cobwebs

11: Movie Nights

12: Life's a Bitch

13: Together We Stand

14: Chased by the Night

15: Surprise update!

At the end of each of the premiers will be a hint as to what the next update will be about. And before you ask, all will be X Men.

So yes, I do think I'm insane for taking this task on, but I owe it to you guys! I'm looking forward to what you guys think!

Read, review, show some love, and wish me luck!


	10. In Blood

Chapter 10: In Blood

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry! This was supposed to be up on Wednesday and I totally forgot! I am _so_ sorry! –bursts into tears-

oOo

"_Right on cue."_

Kurt glared at the vampire, "Let her go, _now_."

He chuckled and tightened his hold on Kitty, "I rather like our position actually. It reminds me of something you know, but I can't figure out what."

Kurt stepped forward and Kitty yelped in pain as the vampire squeezed her wrist enough that her bones started to strain.

"Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Kurt stepped back and the grip on Kitty's wrist loosened.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

The vampire smirked, "My name is Markus."

"Vhat do you vant vith Keety?" Kurt questioned.

Markus glared at Kurt, "Because, it's my job to ruin your family's life."

Marie stared at him oddly, "What are you talking about?"

Markus chuckled darkly, "You know, I didn't just randomly target your mother." He looked pointedly at Kurt.

"She and I were once in love, but it turned out in was a farce. She was only using me to get to William."

Kurt snorted, "She had sense."

Markus growled, "She broke my heart," he smirked evilly, "So I vowed to destroy everything she held dear. I couldn't do it on my own though, I was too weak. So I travelled, trying to find anything that would make me stronger, make my quest to destroy her, a reality."

He smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant expression, "I found it in the forests of Russia. A witch the people called Babba Yagga. The witch saw what I wanted, and gave me the means to do it, by transforming me into a creature stronger and better than any human."

The three stared at him in horror, but he wasn't done, "I came back and was all too happy that dear William had already perished. Victor was useless to me, he never cared for any of you, so I let him be. Then...then I found her, she was in this exact position too." Markus squeezed Kitty who gasped in pain.

Kurt growled, but didn't move in fear of what would happen if he did.

"And then _you_ came in...Well, you were just a rare treat, weren't you? A little boy with powers already developing. Perfect for me to create something that would have _destroyed_ every vision Vivian ever had for the future."

"And Elizabeth?" Kurt asked.

"Regrettably, I was not able to get to the girl. She...she was like you, but-"

"Pure. She was pure and you couldn't touch her." Kurt smirked.

Markus glared, "Yes...but it seems I didn't have to. Your brother took care of her for me, didn't he?"

Kurt growled and Logan clenched his fists.

"Now, you're about to watch as I destroy what _you_ love the most."

He chuckled and pushed Kitty's hair from her neck, "Move and I snap her neck." He threatened as he lowered his head.

Kitty gasped for breath, but Markus stopped short and jerked his head up to glare at Kurt.

"_You_...you _marked_ her."

Kurt felt a blast of clarity overcome him. _Marked her_...he'd left his mark on Kitty. _That _was how he'd known she was in trouble. _That_ was why Markus couldn't drink from her. That...was why he'd felt so close to her in his dreams.

Kitty screamed as Markus grabbed her neck, "Doesn't mean I can't still kill her!" he cackled insanely.

Kurt growled, and his eyes burned. Hate like he'd never felt before crested in him as every muscle in his form tightened.

With a growl worthy of any predator, he leapt at Markus just as the vampire tightened his grip on Kitty's neck.

Kurt's pounce was dead on target as he knocked the murderer to the ground. Markus's grip on Kitty failed and the girl tumbled to the ground, and remained still.

Kurt tore into Markus, using his fangs to rip flesh from bone. Markus fought back just as fiercely as he hit and bit Kurt as fast as possible. Neither of the creatures were giving up in this battle though.

Kurt snarled and ripped his dagger from its sheath, but Markus, spying the weapon, threw him off and ran to Marie.

The girl widened her stance, and dodged as the vampire pounced at her, and was impaled in the stomach by Logan's claws.

He kicked away from Logan and held the bleeding wounds as he backed away.

Kurt suddenly appeared in front of him and the dagger was plunged into his heart. Kurt panted for breath as he stepped back and Markus crumpled to the ground. Grasping the blade, he pulled it out and a river of red began to run from his chest.

He gasped and held a hand to his chest, hoping to stop the blood, "No...She said I was immortal."

Kurt, still out of breath with tremors wracking his body as it healed itself, replied in a final tone, "You'd be amazed what a venom soaked adamantium blade can do."

Markus stared before he fell to the ground. The winds picked up and Marie and Logan shielded their eyes, but Kurt looked on as Markus's body slowly decayed and turned to dust to be blown away.

He stared at the now empty place as the winds calmed, before something jolted him back.

~_Kitty! ~_

Panic now wracking his body he ran to her side and carefully lifted her up onto his lap.

"Keety?" she didn't move.

"Katzchen?" she shifted slightly and opened her eyes, slowly focusing on him.

"Kurt..." she breathed out.

He felt a relieved smile come to his face and hugged her carefully, placing a long kiss to the top of her head as he felt tears of relief flow from his eyes.

~_Thank you God, thank you mother, thank you father, thank you Elizabeth. Thank you for keeping her here with me. ~_

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..." he whispered over and over, not releasing his hold on her.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Kurt, tuning into his heartbeat that was fast and hard, but she smiled anyway.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too Katzchen, I love you so much."

She sighed and closed her eyes, but stayed awake. She wasn't sleeping, no matter how tired she was.

"C'mon...let's go home." Logan said softly.

Kurt nodded and stood, still holding Kitty in his arms. He followed after Logan and Marie into town until they came to their house.

"You can take the spare room." Marie said softly as she led Kurt and Kitty down the hall.

Kurt gave his great niece a thankful smile and she nodded back as he closed the door.

Kitty couldn't help whimpering as Kurt laid her on the bed, "Please...don't leave me again."

He gave her a smile, and lay beside her, drawing her into his arms again.

"I promise, I von't...not again."

She blinked back tears and was about to open her mouth to talk again, but Kurt didn't let her as he kissed her passionately. Gently nipping at her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to him and deepened the kiss.

She moaned softly and the kiss might have lasted for two hours, or two minutes, but either way, when they pulled away, Kitty felt more whole than she had in months.

His eyes glowed in the dark and she traced his face, "I know there are some things ve need to talk about but...can they vait until morning?" he requested.

Kitty nodded and kissed him again before settling in his arms as he drew the blanket over them.

"Ich liebe dich Katzchen."

She sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest, glad he'd removed his cloak and tunic.

"I love you too."

oOo

Logan stared at the blade that sat on the table. Blood coated it and the red liquid shone in the light. Picking up the blade, he cleaned it off until it shone like new. He sighed and slipped it into its sheath and started towards the spare room. He opened the door slowly and looked to the bed, worried he'd woken the occupants, but found himself smiling.

Kurt and Kitty were wrapped up in the blankets and each other. Both were sleeping soundly and had content and peaceful looks on their faces.

Logan smiled and set the dagger on the desk by the door.

"Good night Uncle Kurt, goodnight Aunt Kitty...Welcome back and welcome to the family."

oOo

Kitty rolled over slightly before starting when she found she wasn't alone in the bed.

Suddenly conscious, she looked to see, with a large amount of relief; it was Kurt she was embracing. Followed by the relief was a wave of love and she leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

He looked like he'd been through hell and she was sure a fair amount of it _wasn't_ from what had occurred last night.

Blood matted his fur and clothing, which was covered in tears and rips. She could tell from his sleeping expression, that while he was peaceful, he was also exhausted and she could see it well enough.

With a sigh, she gave him another quick kiss before worming her way out of his grasp and out of the bed as well. A fresh dress was laid over a chair, obviously a lone from Marie as it was several sizes too big for her, but it was clean and in one piece so she pulled off her old dress, discarding it on the floor, and put on the new one.

Another glance at her demon lover proved that he was still asleep and she smiled at him fondly before she snuck from the room and down the hall.

Treading down to the kitchen, she found Logan already there, staring at some middle distance.

"Logan?" he jolted into awareness and gave her a slight smile.

"Hey Half-Pint...you alright?"

She gave him a peaceful smile and nodded, "Yeah...I'm really good actually...Where's Marie?"

"Kid's still sleeping. Which begs the question, why aren't you?"

She shrugged and sat across from him, "I guess I'm just not as tired as the other two."

Logan grinned and looked to the window again for a second.

"Are you glad to have him back?"

Logan looked to her and gave her his own smile, "Yeah...but it's strange. After looking for him for so long I'm...a little lost on what I'm supposed to do now and where I'm supposed to go."

Kitty smiled, "You could start by raising your daughter."

He looked at her, slight anger in his eyes, "What?"

"You've been so focused on finding Kurt...have you really focused on knowing your daughter?"

His jaw went slightly slack, and he felt rather angry that a girl that wasn't even twenty was giving him parenting advice.

"Thank you by the way."

He gave her another stare.

"For saving me." She elaborated.

He nodded and sighed, "Half-Pint...without you, I think Kurt might've gone evil, insane or a mix of the two."

Kitty nodded and stood, "I'm heading back to bed..."

He nodded again as she disappeared around the corner and he sighed.

~_Well I'll be damned. ~_

oOo

Kitty slipped back under the covers, soaking in Kurt's body warmth. She heard him sigh and he nuzzled his face in her shoulder causing her to giggle.

"Not sleeping I guess."

He chuckled, and she shivered feeling his breath on her neck, "Not since you left, no."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him; smiling slightly when he kissed the exact place he'd left his mark on her. The mark that had literally, saved her life.

"I love you." He whispered.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she relaxed, her body fully knowing what he was going to do, "I love you to, always will."

She could feel his smile before he carefully bit into her. As always, there was a slight trill of pain before she succumbed to body melting waves of pleasure.

He obviously hadn't taken care of himself properly, because he didn't pull away as soon as he would have normally, and she would have started to worry, but she could almost _feel_ how peaceful and relieved he was through that strange bond they had, and so didn't panic. He wouldn't hurt her, he never would. Even if he wasn't sure of, _she_ was.

Kurt pulled away with a soft sigh of content and kissed her again. She could feel goose bumps rising on her arms at the intimate gesture.

He settled his head beside hers on the pillow and met her gaze with his own.

"I missed you." He said softly kissing her temple.

She made a small sound of agreement and curled closer to him, "Promise..._please_ promise that no matter what...you'll _never_ leave again."

He sighed, "I can't promise that, Katzchen...but I can promise that I'll take you vith me." He finished, cutting off her half formed protest.

She smiled and kissed him lightly, "Deal."

oOo

Read, review and show some love (even if this was really late) And please be nice, I am having the worst weekend ever.


	11. A Fresh Start

Chapter 11: A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I only own the words below and the IPod I'm listening to.

**A/N: Well –bleep- me sideways and call me holy, I didn't realize I had this sitting on a memory stick until I remembered that I hadn't written anything in over a week (call the hospital, I may be having a stroke!) So, good news is I'm posting something, more good news is, you lovely readers get to send me some reviews!**

A/N: I'm taking advantage of the 'M' rating and making this a bit more of a rawer scene. Still no lemons, but this chapter isn't for younger eyes. Please, if you are of young age, do not read this; I'd rather not scar you before you've gotten to grade nine at _least_.

My school was messed up okay? Moving on…

Please, please do not report this story or send me flames because of this chapter, it's definitely not something you'd see in my other stories, but this is definitely more of a raw hurt/love story so be understanding.

Thanks!

oOo

Kitty was nervous, no she was past nervous, she was a shaking, whimpering, panicking bundle of nerves, and it was all because she had to go home.

"You'll be fine, just hurry." Marie whispered, hugging her friend. Kitty nodded and tried to smile, but her lips weren't working very well.

"C'mon, ve don't vant your muzzer to think you've been kidnapped." Kurt wrapped an arm around her.

"Well she'd be right wouldn't she?" Kitty joked in a shaky voice.

Kurt chuckled and nodded before teleporting into Kitty's bedroom. It was the exact same as it had been the night before, but this time instead of silence, Kurt caught the sound of someone moving around in the room down the hall.

"Hurry Katzchen, your mutter is vaking up." Kitty nodded and together, they quickly tidied up the room.

Kurt caught the sound of Helen Pryde's footsteps coming closer and picked Kitty up and quickly tucked her into bed. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips he pulled away and back flipped out the window a millisecond before Helen entered the room.

Kitty faked yawning and stretching and smiled at her mother, startling the woman who had grown used to her youngest being depressed for the last few months.

"Katherine?"

"Morning Mother." Kitty got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a slip and a simple dress before walking past her mother.

"I'm going to go for a swim in the river, I'll be back later." She kissed her mother on the cheek before heading downstairs and out the door.

Helen looked after her daughter in shock.

~_Now what got into her? ~_

oOo

Kitty was smiling brightly as she raced down to the river, coming to the river bank she stopped and breathed in, smiling peacefully at the fresh scent of water.

With a relaxed sigh, she stripped down and waded slowly into the water. Using her palms, she scooped water up and over her shoulders before dipping her head back and wetting her hair. She felt free, relaxed, peaceful, loved and happier than she had in a long time.

"And so the demon fell in love vith the angel." She gasped and turned around to see Kurt leaning against a tree, gazing at her with a sly smile.

She smiled at him, not caring about the fact that she was quite naked, only the water really hiding her from view.

"Care to join your angel?" she invited with a grin.

Kurt chuckled and pulled off his jacket and shirt. Kitty smiled and blushed, dipping under the water to give him some privacy before he slipped into the water.

She surfaced as Kurt waded over to her; she stayed low in the water, feeling nervous again before Kurt stood before her, fur slicked down against his body with water.

He lifted her face up to his and dipped down to kiss her on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, in fact they were barely touching the other's lips, but Kitty felt everything that had broken in the past few months heal, becoming more stable than before even.

Kurt felt all the torture he'd been through in the last few months -both mentally and physically- lift away, barely leaving a scar. He sighed as he pulled away from her and gave her a smile.

"I love you."

She rubbed her eyes clear of tears and hugged him, not caring again that neither of them were wearing anything.

"I love you too…Thank you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around her, "For vhat?"

"For…_everything_, just everything." Kitty replied.

Kurt smiled and put his head on top of hers, closing his eyes as a peaceful stupor descended over their little haven.

"Thank you as vell."

Kitty sighed as Kurt's tail trailed along her lower leg and pulled away with a smile. Giggling, she splashed Kurt before dunking herself under water to avoid his retaliation.

Kurt chuckled and waited for her to surface before splashing her back. This continued back and forth for a few minutes before Kitty floated up behind Kurt and hugged him from behind.

"I want…I want this to be my life forever." She whispered softly.

Kurt blinked a few times, "Vhat do you mean?"

"I want to be able to wake up every morning with you beside me and then spend the day with you forever. I just want to have you in my life forever."

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt her gently massaging his back.

"I vant that too." He replied this time.

"Do you think we can have that?" she asked.

Kurt sighed and turned in her embrace to hug her gently, "Ve can certainly try, right?"

She smiled and nodded, placing her head on his chest, "Definitely."

oOo

Kurt laid on the plush grass wearing only his pants and with Kitty laying across his chest and dressed in her loose slip. Her brown hair spilled out behind her as they both stared up at the sky, just revelling in each other's presence.

"Where did you go?" Kitty questioned softly.

Kurt sighed, he'd known that this was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. In an act of wanting comfort, he pulled Kitty closer to him and sighed before speaking.

"I vent back home."

Kitty looked up in surprise, "Home?"

He nodded, "Vhere I vas born and vhere mein parents are buried."

She hugged him tightly; she knew how that must have hurt him, to go back to a place that held so much sadness for him.

"Kurt…why did you leave?"

He closed his eyes, like he was in pain. There was something blocking his voice and he took a shuddering breath, trying to gain some semblance of calm before he began again.

Kitty, seeing his turmoil, leaned up and carefully kissed him. He returned it almost desperately before he pulled away and answered her question.

"I…I killed someone. I don't know who and I can't even remember it, but I did…I couldn't control myself Keety, do you know how scared I vas that I vould accidently kill you? All because I am vhat I am, because I denied that side of myself, I killed someone vithout even knowing." He took another breath as Kitty ran her fingers through his hair.

"I vas scared that if I didn't leave I'd…relapse again and kill you, vithout even knowing."

"That's why you left the dagger." Kitty whispered softly, it was all starting to make sense.

He nodded, "I didn't have a clue on vhat to do, Katzchen."

Kitty hugged him tightly and gave him another kiss. When they pulled apart Kurt could only stare at her.

"How can you do that?"

She raised an eyebrow before he answered her unspoken question.

"How can you be this close to me and kiss me, even though you know exactly vhat I've done and vhat I can do?"

She smiled, giving him a look that said he was being incredibly dense and should've figured it out by now.

"Because I love you, you idiot. I love you with all my heart, and no matter what you do, or what you've done, I will _always_ love you." She shrugged slightly, "That's the way love works."

He blinked a few times before relaxing, like some giant weight had just lifted from his back.

"Do you get it?"

He nodded, "I do. I'm just trying to vrap my mind around it."

She giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "You're cute when you're confused."

oOo

Kitty finally came back up to her house as the sun was setting. She was glowing, and her smile was angelic. So much so that it caused her brother to stare.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked out loud causing the rest of the family to look out to the girl coming up to the house.

Jean, who had Rachel on her lap felt tears start to well up in her eyes before she blinked them away and looked upward with a smile.

~_Thank you Daddy. ~_

Scott, seeing the look on his wife's face, just smiled himself and slapped Robert on the back in a placating way.

"You'll understand later in life." He told the younger man even though he didn't really understand himself.

When Kitty finally entered the house, Helen immediately started into her.

"And exactly _where_ have you been young lady?"

Jean was about ready to jump to her sister's defence, but it seemed the petite girl had an answer already prepared.

"Just getting a few things straightened out. I'll join you as soon as I'm dressed." She addressed the rest of the family before heading upstairs.

Helen stared after her in disbelief before turning to her children, by both blood and marriage.

Jean smiled and bounced Rachel, "Don't look at us, you're the one she lives with." Helen just gaped before going into the kitchen to work on dinner.

Jean giggled and let Rachel play with her finger as Scott put his arm around her.

"Care to explain?"

She shrugged, "I really don't have any idea."

Scott sighed and shook his head, squeezing her shoulder.

"You're impossible, but I love you."

Jean smiled up at him, "Love you too."

oOo

Kitty tightened her dress and brushed her hair, humming to herself as she did so.

"Hey." She turned to the window to see Kurt crouching there.

"Hey, are thought you were headed back to Logan's."

"I vas, but I forgot to give you something."

Kitty gave him a confused look before he stepped into the room, walked over to her and went down to one knee.

She gasped and stared at him as he took her hand.

"Katherine Pryde, I love you and everything about you. You have cared for me and loved me in a way I didn't think possible. Vhen I vas turning into something I vasn't, you pulled me back. You sacrificed for me and vhen I left, vhether you knew it or not, you still had my heart. And you cared for it as vell. So, mein Katzchen, vill you marry me?"

She blinked a few times in amazement and went down to her knees in front of him so they were eye to eye.

"Kurt Vagner, it would be an honour to be your wife." She managed to reply through her happy tears.

Kurt smiled and slipped a ring over her finger.

She looked down and gasped again. A perfectly circular diamond sat in the center of a golden band surrounded by many smaller diamonds. Set into the band itself small pieces of golden amber, midnight black onyx and deep blue sapphires sparkled merrily in the light.

"It vas my mozzer's and I vant you to have it."

She looked up and stared into his eyes. She'd never seen him looking so happy and so content since she'd met him.

"You really wanted this didn't you?"

He shook his head, "No…I vanted to know I'd have you _forever_."

She leaned forward, "You have me." Then she kissed him, conveying all her emotions to him in that one kiss.

And Kurt could've sworn he heard Elizabeth's voice saying, "I'm proud of you." As the wind blew through the trees outside.

oOo

A/N: Fluff anyone? –giggles- this was very light hearted compared to what's about to come –mimes zipping lips- but you aren't getting anything else from me! I wonder how many of you expected that?

On another note, I feel the need to squeal because I FINALLY saw Avatar and am going nuts over it! Thank you James Cameron! Say what you want about the plot, the visuals were awesome and it was most certainly a Shadow type movie. ^_^

On another other note, I'm gonna go drown myself in NyQuil because I'm coughing so much it feels like my brain is smashing up against my skull every time I breathe. Ow.

Read, review and find me a sedative!


	12. Building Up

Chapter 12: Building Up

Disclaimer: Ever heard the song "Everyday America" by Sugarland? Well I don't own that either.

Kitty floated downstairs, a content smile on her face that was relatable to someone who'd just had all their dreams come true.

"Katherine, care to explain yourself?" Helen put her hands on her hips.

Kitty just smiled, "Nothing Mother, so, what did I miss?" she sat on the couch beside Jean, carefully taking Rachel into her arms and cuddling the little eight-month old girl. Helen shook her head and sat down as Scott explained a business deal that he was making with the Maximoff family a few towns over.

Kitty smiled and closed her eyes, putting her cheek on the top of Rachel's head as the little girl burbled and cooed. She hummed softly under her breath and felt the ring on her left hand with her thumb. The cool gold was quickly warming against her skin and it felt...absolutely perfect. Like it was meant to be there.

"Katherine?" Jean whispered softly, gaining her sister's attention.

Kitty opened her eyes and smiled, saying only two words that lifted her sister's heart.

"He's back."

oOo

Kurt swung back into the Logan house through an open window, his face calm and serene, not that Marie, who had been waiting for him, was surprised.

"Marie?" he finally caught sight of his great niece.

"You're coming with meh." She grabbed his hand.

"And vhere am I going?" he questioned, a smile in his voice, she was incredibly similar to Logan as a child.

"We're gonna find ya'll some new clothes." She hauled him up to the attic and started digging through one of the several trunks that were spread across the bleak and dusty room.

He sighed but did as instructed and stood absolutely still as Marie took his measurements, even going through the highly embarrassing scenario of having her measure his tail. Marie didn't show any discomfort in doing so, but his cheeks were warming dramatically.

Finally, after several minutes of having the tape measure wrapped around his stomach, Marie started digging again and came up with several tunics, vests, and pants.

"Alrahght, Ah think I can work with this. Thanks for not boltin'." Kurt chuckled and swung his coat over his shoulders.

"You're velcome?"

She giggled and headed downstairs again, her arms full of clothes.

Kurt shook his head and ported down to the guest room, deciding to go back to bed, nightmares having kept him up for the last few months he was past exhaustion and somewhere in the 'going to drop dead soon' area.

He yawned and closed the curtains, even if the only light would soon be the moonlight, but he'd rather not be woken up in the morning because of the sun. Pulling off his now clean-thanks to a quick wash at the river- shirt and jacket he climbed back into the bed and was sleeping within several minutes.

Later he would be amazed he stayed awake for so long.

oOo

Kitty climbed into her own bed with a quiet sigh, she'd managed to hide her engagement ring for the entire night, but she had no doubt that it would be seen eventually, but at this point, she actually didn't care. She stared at the ceiling, feeling rather alone as she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

oOo

"Katherine! Katherine, open the door this instant!"

Her mother's shrill voice was not what Kitty had hoped to wake up to, but nonetheless, she stumbled from bed and opened the door to see her mother waiting impatiently.

"We are due at the Worthington's in one hour, and you aren't even dressed yet!"

Kitty groaned, today was the day she met her, 'supposed to be', fiancé.

"Hurry, hurry, there's no time to spare; I put the dress you're wearing in your closet yesterday." Helen pushed Kitty back into the room and started going through the closet to find the dress.

Kitty yawned and stretched her arms above her head only to have her mother start yanking her nightgown off.

"Hey!" she protested as a slip was forced over her head. She was then forcibly turned around and had a corset wrapped around her midsection. She gasped in pain as her mother tightened the strings until she could barely breathe.

"Is this necessary?" she gasped out.

"It's the style Katherine, now stop complaining. I will not have my daughter looking like some poor farm girl in front of her future family."

~_Okay, that hurt a little. ~_ Kitty thought as the dress she was going to wear was forced over her head.

She quite nearly screamed when she noticed the color: blood red. It literally looked like someone had slit her wrist, and then dressed her in the stained fabric.

She paled dramatically and felt her stomach toss. She closed her eyes and focused on something else.

~_Relax Kitty, it's just a dress. Just a dress... ~_

Helen finished tightening the dress then steered her daughter down the hall and into her own room where she was seated in front of the mirror. Helen started to brush Kitty's hair using the same amount of gentleness that Kurt would have used to break someone's neck.

Kitty bit her lip to keep from whimpering, this was a flashback to when she was younger. Unlike other girls she'd known, she _never_ asked her mother to brush her hair; she'd always asked Jean, or on occasion her father. Her mother just didn't seem to know what the word 'gentle' meant.

"There, done." Her mother set the brush down and finished clipping up Kitty's hair. She didn't even have to look in the mirror to know she looked nothing like herself.

"Now come on, the carriage is waiting outside."

Kitty followed her mother outside, pulling a cloak over her shoulders as she did so.

Her mother's footsteps were fast and clipped as the driver opened the door for them both and helped them into the carriage. Kitty found that she was dreading this visit like she never had before.

As her mother was getting in, she looked to the forest and her eyes widened.

Standing under a tree, in plain sight, was Kurt. He was covered from the shoulders down in a black robe, but she could see his face clearly in the sunlight.

"Katherine!"

Kitty whipped her head back to see her mother waiting impatiently.

"Oh, coming." As the driver helped her into the carriage, she cast another glance at the forest, but Kurt wasn't there anymore.

She shook herself mentally.

~_I may just be going crazy. ~_

oOo

Kurt chuckled to himself as he hid in the trees at the edge of the Pryde's land.

~_She doesn't think I'd let her mother sell her off, did she? ~_

Kurt dropped back down to the ground and fell to all fours, chasing after the carriage as silent as a shadow. He followed the carriage out of the small town and down the road, sticking to the trees and deep trenches that lay over the land that connected Kitty's small town to the larger city that the Worthingtons ruled over.

When they finally reached the much larger city, Kitty was in awe. There were so many people! The buildings were much larger than the tiny homes and shops that made up her tiny town.

"Wow..." she whispered as they passed by the buildings and started climbing a small hill, on top of which a large manor stood. Bigger and grander than the Summers'.

She swallowed nervously and leaned back in her seat, tugging on the white satin gloves she was wearing.

"Stop fidgeting!" he mother ordered sharply, "We are going to make a perfect first impression." She stated as the carriage came to a halt. Kitty could only nod as the door was opened and the driver helped her mother out.

"Ms. Pryde." She took the man's hand and descended from the carriage, blinking the bright sunlight.

"You must be Katherine." Her eyes adjusted to find she was standing before a tall, blonde young man, definitely older than her by several years. He was well built and dressed like royalty. He was also quite handsome and there was no doubt who he was.

"Lord Worthington." She curtsied.

He gave her a charming smile and offered his arm. Kitty forced a smile on his face, this wasn't his fault, it was her mother's, she had no reason to hate him.

Kurt on the other hand, was growling enough to send the birds from the tree he was crouching in as he watched the blonde rich boy lead _his_ fiancé inside.

Kitty looked behind her as the birds took flight and bit her lip.

~_Well shit, this just may turn into a blood bath if I'm not careful. ~_

oOo

Kurt watched from one of the windows looking into the manor as Kitty was led around like some kind of show pet to the rest of the Worthington family (or cult as Kurt thought). To say he was angry would be an understatement. He was growling and so close to going in there and stealing Kitty away, he had to hook his tail around a branch in the tree he was hiding in just to keep himself in place.

~_Come on, come on. Go home already! ~_ He thought.

Kitty was right that it may become a blood bath if the visit didn't end soon.

oOo

Kitty, for her part, had decided that Warren had only really agreed to their union because she had a pretty face. She had also decided that it would've been more fitting for her to be wearing a color with him holding a leash as she was shown off.

"Warren, can we talk in private please?" she asked softly once they'd gotten done talking to his aunt and uncle (the fifth in a row).

He smiled, showing off rows of straight, perfectly white teeth, "Of course my bride."

She grimaced inwardly at the title, she preferred _Katzchen_.

They entered an empty study and he closed and locked the door, "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

She sighed and made eye contact with him, "I can't marry you."

His happy expression fell, "I'm sorry, what? You _can't_ marry me?"

"I should have worded that differently. What I meant to say is: I _won't_ marry you."

Warren just stared at her before getting a look of anger on his face, "How dare you say something like that? _I_ am one of the _most_ sought after bachelors in the country!"

Kitty stayed calm as he got in her face, instead sending him an icy glare, "I won't marry you because I don't love you and I never will, and you've proven to me that you can't love me either." She stated.

He glared at her before turning and storming out of the study. Kitty followed after him calmly, seeming to float into the ballroom as Warren started yelling in her mother's face.

Kitty only held her head high and looked on with a calm and sure expression as Warren had the equivalent of a hissy fit for a grown man. He did everything but cross his arms, stomp his foot and demand dessert for dinner.

Helen Pryde's face became redder and redder and she gave her daughter a glare. Kitty could only smile slightly and shrug. As her mother strode over to her at a clipped pace, Kitty cut her off before she could speak.

"Father told me only to marry for love. And that's what I'm going to do."

Helen's jaw dropped and Kitty went around her to curtsy before the older Worthingtons.

"I apologise for everything, thank you for having me." She said softly before turning again and walking out of the ballroom. She didn't walk, or sprint. She just walked at a quick pace, looking graceful and elegant.

She left through the front door, meeting no one.

"I love you all the more." She heard in her ear as Kurt's arms wrapped around her waist and she was taken along with him as he teleported away.

oOo

Helen stared at the doors her daughter had just exited through. Almost immediately, whispers erupted in every corner of the room.

Warren was still seething.

The older Worthingtons were in shock.

And Helen felt liked she was about to have a heart attack.

"Does this mean the wedding's off?" an elderly woman, who looked _much_ too old to still be living, questioned in a wobbly voice.

Everyone looked to Helen who just snapped her jaw closed and stood straight, "I will speak to Katherine." She stated before following her youngest daughter out.

"Katherine what do you?" she stopped when she heard something.

"I love you all the more." A deep, accented, male voice said softly.

She distinctly heard Kitty sigh before Helen all but collapsed against the wall.

Her daughter was with someone, someone whom she'd never met.

And what was worse, the so called _virgin_ bride she was trying to put her daughter off as, may not be true.

~_Lord have mercy on me, for I have raised a sinner for a daughter. ~_

oOo

Kurt trailed kisses up Kitty's neck, gently nipping here and there, causing her to sigh and gasp at intervals.

They were simply lying in the shade of a tree near her house. Kitty, having discarded the blood red dress as she as she could, was wearing Kurt's tunic that reached the middle of her thighs. This left Kurt in slacks as they basked in the shade and each other's presence.

Dropping his ministrations, Kurt pulled Kitty up and closer to him so she was basically lying on him completely. Kitty just giggled softly and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

She sighed, "When we finally settle down...do you think we'll have kids?"

Kurt looked at her, her face was curious, but her eyes were worried and scared. Like she thought he was going to say no.

"Vhy are you so vorried, mein Katzchen?" he brushed a stray hair from her face.

She sighed, "It's just...I thought you might be worried they'd be..." she trailed off, letting him fill in the rest.

"If they are, vill ve love them any less?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, rising slightly.

Kurt chuckled and tugged her back down, "I vasn't implying that ve vouldn't mein liebe. I'm just saying if they are, I might have to take a special role in raising them."

She smiled, "I'll be the odd one out." She almost whined.

Kurt chuckled and his tail trailed up her shirt and trailed along her spine, "I love you." He whispered softly.

She sighed, "I love you too you wonderful demon."

_Demon_...Kurt hated it when that word was used to describe him even if he knew it was true, but when Kitty said it, he didn't feel anger or even hurt, he just felt love.

"So...kids?" she questioned softly.

He hugged her tighter, "Vhen the time is right and vhen you feel ready."

She sighed, relaxing in his arms, "Good answer." She said softly.

oOo

Jean hefted up her skirt and rushed up the path to her old home.

~_Please be there. ~_ She thought as she approached the small house.

She knocked on the door three times, but no one came and she sat on the old rocker on the porch with a tired groan.

"Jean? What are you doing here?" the red head looked up to see her sister approaching her, but that wasn't what made Jean stare. The petite girl was wearing a man's tunic and nothing else. Her shoes and dress were being held in her arms and her hair was wild.

"Jean?" Kitty snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face.

"Katherine! What...what on _earth?_" she stood.

"Uh...Queen's English please Jean." Kitty used her free hand to brush down her hair slightly.

"Okay, an explanation for your attire is in order."

Kitty looked down and blushed, finally remembering what she was wearing.

"Oh...right. Uh, the thing is..."

Jean sighed, "You know what, forget it. I don't need to know. Please, just go upstairs and get into some proper clothes before we go."

"Go where?" Kitty asked as they entered the house.

"Mother came back; she was in a right state too. She said something about you dishonouring our family?"

Kitty's face lit up again, "I may have told Lord Worthington that I wouldn't marry him."

Jean sighed again as they continued to speak through Kitty's door as the younger of the two changed. "Katherine...I did not want you marrying that man either because you obviously do not love him...but did you have to do it so publically?"

Kitty came out of her room in a deep blue dress, "I know. But the thing is: he was dishonouring _himself_ by calling me his fiancé when I wasn't engaged to him."

"Katherine, you've been engaged to him for over a year. He had every right-"

"Really? Because I don't recall accepting any ring from _him."_

Jean put her hands on her hips, "That does not matter! What matters is-"

"What matters is that I _have_ accepted someone's ring and I will not dishonour _his_ family by letting some pompous snob lead me around like his pet!" as she finished she held out her hand where the engagement ring sparkled in the light.

Jean's jaw went slack and she stared for several seconds before looking back up and meeting her sister's gaze.

"How on Earth did he…?"

Kitty couldn't help but smile slightly, "It was his mother's…See Jean _this_ is what I'm talking about. He takes the time to find his mother's ring and then give it to me, it probably never even _occurred_ to Warren to do something that sentimental!"

Jean could only nod slowly and sigh.

"Katherine…I wish I could do or say something to make this better but I _can't_…You just have to go through with it."

The younger of the two looked down and clasped her hands, fighting the tears that were starting to build in her eyes. Her sister was telling the truth.

"Katherine…I didn't want to tell you this but…the town's going under. The weather's been so terrible that people haven't been able to grow crops. Everyone's livestock is dying, _Katherine_ the Summers are losing money. Everyone in town is going to be in poverty soon if you don't marry Warren and help buy everyone out."

Kitty took a shaky breath as she looked up and nodded, "Okay, I understand. I'll do it."

oOo

A/N: Who loves cliffhangers? I do, I do! –evil cackle-

Huh haven't done _that_ in a while...oh well.

Reviews are addictive but nonlethal.


	13. Interlude: Dear Daddy

Chapter 13: Interlude: Dear Daddy…

Disclaimer: I own a wrist brace, that's it.

A/N: Sorry guys but I am going to be unable to update for a very long while. In fact, I'm being banned from the computer. Why? I have severe carpal tunnel and my mom's keeping me from anything that has be using my right hand a lot. Ergo, I can't write at all. In fact, I probably shouldn't even be posting this, but I needed to get it up. I am really sorry.

For my friends, a special note: I won't be able to PM you for a while, so don't worry.

Enjoy the short chapter!

_Dear Daddy,_

_ I am so sorry. I wish I could have followed your directions and married Kurt, but it is no longer possible. If I don't marry into the Worthington family the entire town will go under and everyone will be in poverty. People will die Daddy, I can't let that happen. I can't let my niece grow up in that._

_I haven't told Kurt yet, but I made my apologies to Warren and his family, everything's been cleaned up and the wedding is set to occur in two months._

_Daddy, my heart aches. I don't know what I'm going to do. Logan's going to kill me, Marie will hate me and Kurt…_

_Daddy Kurt's going to go insane. He'll completely lose himself and people are going to die if he doesn't kill himself first._

_Daddy I'm scared. I'm so scared. I'm losing control over my life. Please, I need guidance and I need luck. I need help._

_Love,_

_You're Shadowcat_

oOo

_Dear Daddy, _

_Katherine is set to be married in two months to Warren Worthington. At first I thought it would be the greatest thing for her. She'd marry into a rich, successful family and be set for life. I wouldn't have to worry about her and the town wouldn't go into poverty._

_But things have changed._

_She's in love with a demon. All I know about him is that his name is Kurt and that…that he makes my little sister happier than I thought possible. She smiles so much now, I've never seen her like this. _

_Yes Daddy, I'm scared for her. I'm scared that she is in love with a creature I grew up thinking was evil. I'm scared because she's now going to marry a man she can't love and who doesn't love her. I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen anymore._

_Daddy, help her. Help him. Do something to change this, please. Mother won't hear any of it, but she's been acting very strange since they came back from the Worthington's. Maybe you could enlighten her._

_Please Daddy, we need help._

_Love, _

_Jean_

oOo

_Dear Arthur,_

_ I don't even know our girls anymore. Katherine is so rebellious, it isn't like her. And to add to that she is with a man I have never met or even seen. But I heard him. I'm trying to create a safe and solid future for Katherine but the more I try the more she pushes back. Whatever affair she is having with this man it can't be good for her future. All I can do is keep it quiet and find a way to keep her from seeing him. Once she is married and under the Worthington's watch I will be able to breathe easy._

_As for Jean, well, she seems to have switched character completely. She's taking Katherine's side in everything. I was the one who helped her become engaged to Scott in the first place and now she's going against me. She doesn't see that I know best._

_Arthur, you need to get our girls to listen to me. I know best._

_Your wife, _

_Helen_

oOo

Review, but don't ask me to update because I CAN'T!


	14. Is It Worth the Sacrifice

Chapter 14: Is It Worth the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Jeese people, you think if I owned the X Men I'd be writing this?

Kurt paced back and forth impatiently in the guest room of Logan's home. Kitty had said she would come and visit today and neither Logan nor Marie were letting him leave the house for some strange reason. The strange reason probably being that he was evil incarnate without the evil bit, still...

His ears caught the sound of soft tapping on the front door and he stopped his pacing to wait motionless before the bedroom door was opened.

He greeted Kitty with a warm smile, but his fiancé didn't meet his gaze and worry twisted his stomach.

"Katzchen, vhat is vrong?" he moved to put his hands on her shoulders and she turned her head away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Keety?" he took her chin in one hand and turned her to face him, "Vhat happened?"

She let out a shaky breath and leapt on him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, still confused before she spoke, her voice muffled as she nuzzled her face in his chest.

"I have to marry Warren Worthington."

Kurt froze, then his heart started hammering in his chest and he pushed Kitty away, still grasping her shoulders. He didn't get a chance to reply before she continued speaking.

"It's the only way to save the town. I can't let these people suffer, Kurt, not when I can help them."

He could only stare at her as she tearfully pulled her engagement ring from her finger and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry Kurt." She whispered before backing away from him.

Kurt only awoke from his shock when the door closed and he heard her retreating footsteps run to the front door.

He started growling, a feral sound that came from low in his throat. He put the ring in the desk drawer, grabbing his dagger from it as an exchange before he threw open the window and climbed out. He landed in the backyard and started striding towards the trees. His predatory warning ringing loudly through the air and any living beings within earshot ran for cover in the underbrush to avoid the furious being approaching.

He was enraged beyond comprehension. He'd just gotten everything back and now it was being ripped from him just as fast.

He hooked the dagger to his belt with a shaking hand before he fell to all fours and raced through the woods. Branches and thorns tore at his skin and clothing but any injuries healed as fast as they appeared. He continued on his blind race until he reached the outskirts of the city that was –to an extent- stealing Kitty away from him.

Growing more and more furious he quieted his growls but tugged his cloak up and over his shoulders, sufficiently hiding him from view. Keeping his head down and his tail curled around his stomach he joined the crowds of the heavily populated city and moved with them until he branched off onto the road leading up the hill to the Worthington mansion.

Part of him was screaming that he was being foolish and overreacting, that he should take the time to calm down and think things through before he did anything drastic, but his more animalistic side was sufficiently quieting that part with the raw fury it was feeling at losing its mate.

While his human side and his demon side waged war inside him he continued trekking up the hill to reach the gate. It took almost no effort for him to push the gate in with one hand. The fact that the hinges creaked loudly at being pushed in the opposite way they were supposed to turn was null and void to him.

No one noticed the demon coming up the front drive, in fact he went undetected until he pushed open the front door and entered the mansion.

Warren, who had been coming down the stairs, froze at the sudden appearance of the cloaked figure in the front entry.

"Hello, who are you?"

Kurt moved forward at a slow pace, at the same time Warren started moving backwards up the stairs.

"I ask you again sir, what are you doing here?" he all but yelled, fear making him panicky.

Kurt finally stopped at the base of the stairs, it turned out his human side had won out.

"You are marrying Katherine Pryde." It wasn't a question but Warren nodded anyway.

Kurt looked up, twin gold fires burning from within the shadows of his hood, "Care for her, or I'll kill you." He spoke clearly, surely, and Warren paled.

"W-who are you?"

Kurt didn't reply and simply stared at Warren. The two men continued to stare at each other before Kurt started walking back towards the door.

"You don't deserve her, but try your best...or you'll lose your life." Kurt hissed finally, letting some of his anger leak into his voice.

Warren found himself nodded before the figure disappeared out the door. As the great oak doors shut he jolted forward and ran to the door. Grabbing the handle he threw it open to see no sign of the figure as the sun set over the forest. A rainbow pattern of rich red hovered over the horizon where a sliver of gold could be seen intertwined with flashes of purple, pink and orange.

_Care for her...you don't deserve her...try your best...or you'll lose your life..._

oOo

Kitty kept her eyes down as Warren led her into the dining room for the engagement dinner. It was absolutely official now, a large diamond ring now sat on her hand, and she hated it. It felt heavy and awkward and she wanted to throw it across the room and scream as loud as she could.

But she didn't, she couldn't, and she let herself be lead through the applauding crowd up to the high table. She'd never felt so sick in her entire life and she could only pick at the food on her plate.

"Warren, there's someone here who wants to meet you." His mother gushed and a tall, graceful man stepped up to the table. His hair was long and a blue black, held back by a black ribbon at the nape of his neck. His skin was ice pale, and he was wearing a dark suit, with navy blue accents.

"Lord Worthington, a pleasure to meet you." He made a low bow before the table, his voice made Kitty look up, it sounded familiar.

He stood again, showing grace in every smooth movement. His eyes were hazel, and reminded Kitty of a cat. They were filled with cunning and confidence, but not cockiness.

"I am Lord Creed, might I extend my congratulations."

Kitty hid a gasp, _Creed_, that…but it couldn't be…could it?

Warren smiled, "Pleasure to meet you sir. Might I be so bold as to ask how you managed an invitation this evening?"

Lord Creed chuckled, "Well of course. Our families have done business together for the last several generations. My great grandfather was Duke William Creed, of Bayville."

"Bayville, the city? My goodness Lord Creed, that is one of the richest cities in Europe."

Lord Creed laughed slightly again, "Yes it is, we are lucky to be so prosperous during this time. I heard of the engagement through several of my contacts here, and while we haven't been in strong contact for the last few years, I thought it prominent I come and congratulate you in person."

Warren seemed appeased, "Well, I thank you."

The Lord's eyes slid to Kitty and she couldn't help but catch her breath, he seemed to see directly into her soul, "And this must be the lucky young lady. Your name milady?"

Kitty offered her hand out of habit and he took it, gently kissing her knuckles as she replied, "Katherine Pryde, pleasure to meet you my lord."

"The pleasure is all mine, Katherine. Lord Worthington, might I be so bold as to steal your fiancé for a dance?"

Warren chuckled, taking a deep drink from his wine goblet, "Not at all."

Lord Creed offered his hand, "Miss?"

Kitty stood, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

They danced in a silent waltz before she broke it.

"Who are you? I know the last of the Creeds disappeared years ago." She speared him with a look.

He laughed low in his throat and spun her for a moment, "Are you so sure of that, Kitty?"

She gasped as he half smirked and spun her again before the song ended and he led her back up to the table.

"I thank you for the dance." He bowed and kissed the back of her hand again before disappearing back into the crowd.

Kitty was scared, but she couldn't help but keep looking for him for the rest of the evening.

oOo

Kurt left the mansion, blending into the dark as he walked down to the town, a smirk firmly on his lips. He'd done it. He managed to dip into a few more of the aspects of being a demon. He just didn't think about how he managed to gather to power to do it. No one wanted to think about seeking out several drunks as they left the bar and draining their blood. No one would notice they were gone, he'd..._disposed_ of the remains. It was a good thing he'd been late for the dinner at the Worthington's, he wouldn't have been able to eat anyway.

He knew full well that he hadn't acted like himself, but it had been the power. It enveloped him and turned him into someone else entirely. He'd looked human for the last few hours, but his personality had also changed. That was the side effect of using so much power. You got lost in it and became someone else.

The mirage faded and he slipped back into his own skin –or rather, _fur_- his tail swung from side to side behind him. He wondered if Kitty had realized it was him, he doubted it and he had no idea why he'd even gone there. Maybe he was losing his mind, maybe he'd already lost it, but he'd seen her and he'd been a different person than she'd once known.

He'd had his last glimpse of his Katzchen, this time tomorrow he would leave and never return; leave his broken, bleeding heart to rot and turn to mulch in this dying town. Turn his back on Logan and Marie. He would go back to what he was obviously meant to be, he'd done nothing but delay the inevitable.

Kitty would marry Warren, and Kurt would become the demon he'd sworn off.

oOo

A/N: Believe it or not, the ending of this story is just a few chapters away. Will Kurt and Kitty be together? Will Kurt kill everyone? Will this end in a blood bath? Will Kitty really marry Warren? Will I ever stop asking questions?

Only I know! MWAHAHAHA!


	15. Blood and Vows

Chapter 15: Blood and Vows

Disclaimer: For the last time no! But if anyone steals this story, I swear to God I will track you down and kick your ass!

A/N: On a lighter note, before you all delve into the hellhole that is this chapter, happy birthday to my very, extremely, amazingly good friend NATFreak! Girly, I hope you like this chapter, cause it was a _bitch_ to write XD!

oOo

Kitty wished the roses hadn't been de-thorned. She wanted to feel the sharp twang of pain on her hands as she clutched at the bouquet like her life depended on it. That small amount of pain would have at least made her feel like she was being punished in some way that day.

Her dress was white; a stark dove white of innocence and made her look absolutely stunning. She wore a small diamond tiara in her hair that hung in ringlets around her face, diamonds dripped from her throat and ears and she sparkled in the bright sunlight.

She hated it all. The place settings, the dress, the decorations, the shoes, the meal planned for the reception, the groom. _Everything_. But mostly, she hated herself, because she'd destroyed the only happiness she'd had because she was guilt tripped into saving her pitiful little town.

Her stomach rolled as the wedding march played and her mother grasped her arm and nearly dragged her down the aisle.

Several minutes later, she was married to Warren Worthington and she'd signed her death warrant.

oOo

The wind was cold, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin as she stood before the open window in a thin, white nightgown. Her hair fell down her back and she stared down at the black abyss of the grounds, so tempted to throw herself through the wind and never look back. She was no longer a bride, but in a few minutes she would officially be a wife.[1]

She felt sick to her stomach at the very thought and tears came to her eyes.

~_If this is to be my fate for hurting Kurt, then let me be punished for eternity. ~_

She heard the door open and close and both sensed and heard Warren creep up behind her. His hands went onto her shoulders and he dipped down, smelling her hair. She shuddered and closed her eyes tight, remaining completely still. No matter what happened tonight, she would partake in no joy, no happiness and certainly no enjoyment.

"My wife...we are _perfect_ together." Warren whispered, lowering his head to her throat. Kitty was suddenly reminded of a fanged man who had done exactly that over a year ago for the first time. She remembered clearly the feeling of the wall against her back through her dress; the sharp pain as his fangs sunk into her throat and then the utter bliss as the venom he controlled flooded her system. These were usually fond memories, but they merely made her tears grow and she struggled to keep from sobbing.

"My dear, what is this? This mark on your skin?"

Kitty's eyes grew wide, the bite mark!

"I..." she had no words, she couldn't say attacked because that wasn't the truth, but he wouldn't believe the truth. Yet, she couldn't lie; somehow, something wasn't letting her.

"It looks as if someone _bit_ you." He whispered and his hands left her skin.

Suddenly she was being yanked around to face Warren, who had a look of fury in his eyes.

"Have you lied to me? Have you been with a man before me?" his voice was dark.

Kitty tried yanking her arm from his grasp to no avail, he only tightened his grip and she knew he'd leave a bruise.

"What does it matter?" she bit out in an acidic tone, "I'm married to _you_ now. I have no choice with who I am with."

Warren glared at her, "You married me, and you are not _pure_?"

She glared right back, "I never said I loved you!"

She reeled back as he slapped her, sending her to the ground.

"Do _not_ talk back to me you _wretch!_"

She stared up at him in shock her cheek slowly going red; she hadn't been hit like that in her entire life.

"You will do as I say because you are _mine_." He hissed.

Angry defiance rose in her eyes, "I am not yours, and I will _never_ be yours, you cruel, heartless, brute of a man!" she rose with surprising swiftness and dodged as he rushed for her. She ran for the bag she'd yet to unpack and reached in to grab the one thing she'd been able to pack for herself.

Warren twisted around with eyes of fiery hatred and rushed at her as her back was turned. He was seconds from grabbing her when she twisted and brandished a dagger, perfectly placed to hit his heart if he came closer.

Warren froze in place, staring at the weapon in his wife's hand, then back up at her steely gaze. Kitty looked like some sort of tormented but beautiful goddess of death. Her hair was wild, eyes dark with rage, dress almost hovering around her. A dark blue pendant was now revealed to his eyes as it rested against her chest that rose and fell fast with each heavy breath.

"You wouldn't kill me." He whispered.

"You want to bet?" Kitty asked coldly, nearly growling. Something had taken root in her very soul the second he'd slapped her, she'd always had to have someone else save her, someone else care for her. Kurt, her mother, Jean, Daddy, Logan, Marie, and she'd ended up hurting them all in one way or another or getting them into trouble because she couldn't care for herself.

Well, here she was, on her own for the first real time. Just her and the man she'd been forced to marry, only a dagger standing between them. She wouldn't let someone take advantage of her again. Never again would she let others push her around. She would save herself this time.

"I don't believe you have the guts." Warren was smirking, seemingly losing the shock of seeing the weapon.

"Take one step closer and we'll see who's right."

Warren didn't move.

"I didn't think so." She smirked, "I am not your wife. We exchanged vows but I am not yours and I never will be. I do _not_ belong to you!" her voice rose.

"Then prove me wrong." Warren was smirking grandly, "Kill me, we'll see how long you last."

For the first time that night, Kitty's hand shook. Tears started slipping down her cheeks and Warren smirked cruelly.

"Exactly. See, you would have nowhere to run, you would be a murderer, my family would make sure everyone knew, you would be captured and put to death..._Give up_." He hissed and she thought he sounded like the voice of the Devil, telling her to give in and to let sin take over her body.

~_Sin has already taken me over; I fell in love with a demon. ~ _She thought.

"I intend to have heirs soon, Katherine. And you _will_ bear them for me. Within the year if I have my way."

Kitty took an unsteady breath, the dagger shaking in her hand, the tip wavering away from his heart.

"I don't want your children." She whispered ~_I want Kurt's. ~_

"You are my wife, and they will be _our_ children, whether you like it or not!" faster than she was prepared for, Warren knocked the dagger from her hand and grabbed her. His hand was holding her hair tightly and he forced his mouth on hers. She fought as hard as she could but to no avail as he forced her to the bed, one hand tugging at her nightgown.

He pushed her onto the bed and fell on top of her, pinning her.

"Please!" she begged, sobbing as he tore at her dress revealing him to her view.

He gazed at her hungrily and she sobbed harder, "Please!"

"You brought this on yourself. I was willing to be a gentle, loving husband, but you have lost that." He whispered darkling, starting to remove his clothes.

She shook, sobbed, and choked on her own breath. Her eyes blurred and she tried to wiggle out from under him, pushing at his chest to get him off her legs, but he stayed put.

He stopped unbuttoning his tunic when his eyes rested on the pendent around her neck.

"No!" she cried as he ripped it from her throat and tossed it away. She heard it hit the ground and rattle away into the shadows.

~_Please stop! ~_ She mentally screamed.

"I hate you!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

He slapped her again, silencing her yells.

"You will learn to be obedient."

"Get off of her."

Warren froze and turned, a dark figure stood in the middle of the room, shrouded entirely by the dark. The Lord stared at the being who had dared speak, had _dared_ enter his home.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I said, get off of her." The being repeated, their voice sounded like a mix between a snake's hiss, a wolf's growl and a human's tone.

Kitty stared at the being, part of her wanted to say it was Kurt, but it sounded nothing like him, if anything, the voice was female.

Warren glared at the man, "I asked you: How did you get into my chambers?"

The being didn't reply, but bent down to pick something up from the floor.

"Do you know what this is?" their voice was conversational, pleasant even, but it still made Kitty shiver. Something sparkled between the woman's dead-white fingers.

Warren didn't reply, but the person continued, "It's a pendant of protection. I witch's charm. Something only those of great power can create and give to those they care for...And you just ripped this from that woman's throat."

Warren shivered at the figure's tone.

"I gave this to my younger sibling while I was still alive, I knew he would need protection one day and I knew I would not always be around to protect him. I did what was best and gave this to him."

Kitty stared at the figure in shock and watched as the clouds outside moved away from the moon, sending white blades of light into the room to hit the figure. As she was revealed, Warren jumped from the bed and backed up to hit the wall, eyes wide with fear but Kitty could only stare in shock.

The girl looked like Marie, but a bit taller and thinner with icy white skin and her hair reached down to her hips. The twin stripes of white on either side of her face shown like starlight but that was where the human ended. The girl's eyes were a luminescent, unnatural, glowing green and she had fangs shown by her parted, blood red lips. She would have been beautiful, if she wasn't so terrifying.

"My brother gave this girl this amulet to remind her of him, a token of love. He never knew I meant for it to bring me back to protect the person who wore it. If it was ever lost, or removed involuntarily...I would know." Elizabeth smiled darkly and Warren whimpered.

"Now, you see, this girl means so much to my brother, that she is already my sister. You were about to rape my little sister...Do you feel safe? Do you feel in control?" she asked, eyes becoming snake-like and slit, Kitty half-expected a forked tongue to flick out between her lips.

Warren shook his head from side to side, nervous sweat dripping down his face.

Elizabeth smirked, "You shouldn't."

The wind started whistling through the trees, louder than any tornado or storm and harsher than the crashing waves against a tiny rowboat. Elizabeth raised her arms up, cupping her hands to the sky and tilted back her head.

"_In God's name I call to you, creature of the night. Ghost of my past. I call to you to protect the one you love once again. Come and take her back, destroy the soul of the man who dare lay a hand on her! In God's name I call the Spirit to me, to protect this girl, to give her the future she deserves. In God's name, Demon! Slave of Darkness! Son of Evil! I free you from the chains that have bound you! I free you to walk as you wish in both night and day!"_

The air was the very words that came from Elizabeth's mouth. It was not just her voice, but a thousand that spoke, chanted into the winds. Kitty felt the energy twisting around her, nearly suffocating her in its grip before it flew off, over and over again. A white glow encompassed Elizabeth, and Kitty saw that she was opaque, a firm outline, but she could see through the girl's body to the hazy picture of her background.

"_Ghost of my past..._brother_, I call you..."_ Elizabeth's voice became faint and Kitty watched as she slowly became less and less solid.

"Elizabeth." She found herself whispering.

The spirit made eye contact and smiled, no fangs or glowing eyes to be seen. She saw a young girl, looking over the side of a crib to see her baby brother. She heard the oath spoken when the baby's eyes glowed. She watched the years pass, she saw the young boy wake up as a demon. She saw the torches come upon the house years later, saw the disappearing form of a young Kurt run into the dark and disappear forever. She saw a man, tall, blonde and brutish smash down the door of the house a decade later. Watched blood pour from Elizabeth's slashed throat, heard Logan's feral shouts as he pounced on his uncle, bone claws digging deep into flesh.

She saw Kurt go onto one knee and propose to a girl in her bedroom the night after he saved her from the vampire that had plagued him for eternity, and she said yes.

It all passed in a second, but Kitty felt like it had been forever.

"You helped him become human again." Elizabeth's voice was a whisper in the wind, barely there and yet loud as thunder and clear as rain.

Kitty opened her eyes and stared across the room to seeing Elizabeth standing there still, but now she was coated in blood. Her throat was a ruin, her green dress and caramel coloured apron soaked through with crimson blood. Her hair in wild disarray, cheeks pale but her eyes were alive and dancing with joy.

"Thank you Kitty." She whispered, "He will come."

Kitty had to close her eyes as the wind tossed up the room into chaos. Books and clothes swirled in a whirlwind before calming and everything fell to the ground with resounding 'thunks' and crashes.

Kitty panted for breath as if she had been running for miles.

"You're a witch!" she twisted fast to see Warren getting up from the floor, clutching her dagger in his hand. His eyes were mad, face twisted into an expression of hate and revulsion.

"You called an evil spirit from the grave!" he yelled.

Kitty took several steps back, she was exhausted, she couldn't fight him again.

Warren made it two steps before the smashing of glass hit her ears.

The window was shattered clear through, the shards hitting the floor in a soft tinkling as the figure that had leapt through landed in a roll and ended in a crouch in front of Kitty, growling angrily.

Warren reeled back as Kurt flashed his blood stained fangs. He too had a wild look in his eyes, his tail lashed and he looked inhuman, evil and completely feral.

And Kitty wasn't afraid, she felt an intense wave of relief crash over her as Kurt snarled at her husband.

"My Kurt, my love, I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered going to her knees, feeling the shattered glass cut into her knees through what remained of her dress but not caring.

Warren heard her words though and shouted in fury before advancing fast. Kurt was faster, he pounced on the young lord and pinned him to the ground. Warren struggled to keep the demon from his throat, but Kurt was snapping and hissing.

"Die!" Warren shouted and Kitty saw the dagger seconds before it plunged down into Kurt's back. She screamed as Kurt howled in pain.

Warren laughed in victory as he pushed Kurt off of him, the demon breathing raggedly as he reached for the dagger that was sticking from his back. Rivulets of blood dribbled from the wound, but more gushed forth as his tail got a hold of it and yanked it out.

Kitty couldn't believe what she was seeing, Kurt was going to die and it was her fault!

She rounded on Warren and gave him a deadly glare.

"You are going to be sorry you did that." She hissed before rushing to Kurt's side. The demon had fallen to his knees.

"I won't let you die in vain my darling." She whispered, taking the dagger from his unsteady hand. She stood slowly, her skirt, torn around her stomach from Warren's earlier advances, already soaked with blood at the bottom, the pungent, metallic scent flooding her senses and flipping her stomach. Turning she faced her husband once again and raised the dagger. The blood slicked metal shone in the moonlight and stared at it then to Warren, silently conveying a message; _This will soon be your blood_.

Warren didn't react in time; Kitty jumped with the agility of her namesake and plunged the dagger deep between his ribs, directly into his heart.

"Until death do we part." She whispered cruelly in Warren's ear as he fell to the ground, shook once and went still, eyes glassy with death.

The dagger slipped from her bloody hands and she rushed back to Kurt who was still breathing, but faintly.

"Kurt! Kurt my love, wake up! Please wake up!" she gathered him into her arms, sobbing once again as his eyes remained closed.

"Please my darling, do not die, do not leave me alone. Do not let me be widowed twice in a single night."

To her relief and then horror, his eyes opened, but they were not the familiar, warm gold, they were feral, blank all but for a hunting rage that filled the demon that had had any remaining human within him claimed by the insanity of a broken heart.

He lurched up and she couldn't even scream before his fangs were on her throat, digging into the soft skin as a last ditch attempt at survival.

She should have been scared; thrashing and fighting to get away, but instead her hand came to the back of his head and dug into the blood crusted hair, her nose dipping down as she kissed the top of his head and the tip of his ear as she felt her blood leaving her body.

"I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you..." she whispered over and over into his ear.

She wouldn't wake the next morning when the sun's rays finally hit the land, she wouldn't feel their warmth or see the beauty they revealed. She knew she would be nothing more than an empty husk, drained of blood and sprawled on the floor; but she wouldn't be Warren's, she would be _Kurt's_. In her last few moments, she would be Kurt's and she would never be anything but.

His arms were around her, most likely to keep her from squirming away or attempting to push him back, but she could pretend that he was holding her just as he'd always done...and she would die in his arms.

"I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you..."

He wouldn't remember her; never think of the pendant that once rested against her breast or how she had made him feel human once more.

"I love you...I love you...I love you..."

Elizabeth was right, he did come and he rescued her from a world of cruelty by mercifully killing her by his own poison and nature. Yet, as he saved her, killed her all at once, he was making her feel more loved than ever before.

"I love you...I love you..."

Perhaps they would meet again, once this cruel world stole his life from him. Once the Devil took his payment and let Kurt die. Perhaps she, having loved a demon with all her soul, would be cast from Heaven and they could make Hell their own eternal paradise.

"I love you."

Kurt froze and suddenly she felt warmth spread from her shoulder down throughout her entire body, down to her toes and the tips of her fingers. Even her hair suddenly felt like it was made from sun warmed spider's web.

"_Ich liebe dich_." A hoarse voice came from her shoulder and her eyes opened when the warmth turned to ice and what felt like a hundred million tiny needles started digging into every inch of flesh on her body making her internal organs twist and her head throb. Yet all she could see where the familiar, warm golden eyes inches from her own.

She smiled even as a trickle of blood left the corner of her mouth, Kurt hastily kissed it away, his tongue brushing over her jaw.

"_Kurt_." She whispered in a dry voice.

"I love you." He whispered, lips latching onto hers as her last few moments ticked down. The needles didn't give up and she was suddenly feeling flashes of both hot and cold run rampant through her body. Sometimes half her body would be hot and the other cold, sometimes parts were entirely numb and other times it was just a harsh pain that made her stomach curdle.

"Don't blame yourself." She croaked out.

He smiled down at her, which was odd, she expected him to be panicking.

"I will not mein Engel."

She shuddered and he brought her into his arms, lips once again latching onto the vicious bite at the hollow of her throat and she felt the warmth again travel from his lips and over and through her body.

"It will all be over soon, my love."

She felt a scream build in her throat but would not let it pass her lips as darkness descended over her.

oOo

[1] A wedding wasn't considered binding (and still isn't) unless it is consummated through sex.

A/N: So I delved into the good old world of witchcraft, spirits, sin, heaven, hell, and all that other good stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Review please, and love ya long time!


	16. The Beginning to an Eternity Epilogue

Chapter 16: The Beginning to an Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, but this story IS MINE!

oOo

Jean Summers, widow, mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, eighty seven...dying.

Red hair now sliver, smooth, unblemished face now riddled with lines and wrinkles, eyes darkened with age but glittering with the joy of years lived and loved. Her bedside, darkened by midnight was empty, her children having either passed on with her deceased husband, or asleep in their beds, resting for another day amongst their own children and grandchildren.

Jean thought of her many descendents with a smile, Emily, Jason, Delilah, Margaret...and so many more. She'd lived her life fully, but now it was time for her place on Earth to be taken by someone new.

If loneliness hadn't purveyed her life since Scott's passing over a decade earlier, she may have been sad to go, but all she felt was an overwhelming sense of peace, tranquility...she sighed and rested her weary body down into the thick, lushes blankets and quilts cocooning her old body.

"Jeanie."

Emerald eyes opened, breath catching in her throat at the sound of a voice she'd long near forgotten...a voice belonging to a phantom torn from her young, newly wedded and mothered life.

"Kitty?" her voice rattled in her throat, the voice of an old, dying woman.

"Oh Jean."

A shadow moved near the window, tendrils of moonlight seeming to reach out and take form in the ghostly air, shifting in a fairy dance of light and dark to become features Jean never thought she'd lay eyes on again.

"Little sister."

Kitty's smile was like the moonbeams she stood in, her small giggle like crystal.

Jean reached out a knobby, pale hand to the little teenager she'd missed so much. The phantom in turn, wrapped her graceful, youthful fingers around the weak ones of her sister.

Jean made eye contact with the ghost, putting as much effort as she could muster up into making her voice strong, "Does he keep you..."she trailed off into a cough.

Kitty reached out and brushed her sister's long, silver locks away from her aged, but still beautiful face, "Yes...all yes." She placed a kiss on her older sister's brow, "He is everything."

Jean sighed, resting back into her pillows, "Good...does it hurt...to die?"

Kitty shook her head, "It's like drifting on a cloud...and there is nothing but good there."

Jean sighed, "I have...so missed...my Scott."

Kitty giggled again warmly, "He'll be waiting for you."

Jean sighed, the sound rattling in her chest as her vision began to cloud around the edges, the Angel of Death...or perhaps the Angel of Mercy, stealing her last breathes away slowly.

"Do you..."

"I'll have you there when Kurt and I take that turn." Kitty replied, squeezing her sister's hand.

"I'll...see you then...little sister..." Jean coughed again before closing her eyes.

Kitty watched as Jean's chest stopped moving, and felt the pulse die in her wrist that she still clung to.

"I'm free big sister."

With a final kiss to the cooling brow of her sister, Kitty stepped backwards and into the shadows and moonlight, her visage fading away into mist and nothingness, but never stopped looking at the woman in the bed.

oOo

In the most poetic societies, death is revered, even yearned for as an honour, a step into the society of Gods and Goddesses, the Almighty and On High. For others it is feared, even unholy, spirits thought of as evil and spiteful.

In this case, it is neither.

A woman stands at a grave with a man, they are neither seen nor heard by those weeping around the casket as it is lowered into damp earth. The woman, small, lean and belly rounded by new life, holds the hand of the man beside her, keeping them in the shadows of sunlight, particles of dust, ignored.

The man, if he could even be called that, has his dark, navy hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, head bowed in respect of the woman he called sister in-law despite having never met face-to-face.

For them, her death is not sad, the man has come to expect it, live it, even deal it out at times. The woman was content, relaxed at knowing her sister was no longer suffering.

Three headstones were lined up side by side, the fresh grave situated in front of the one in the very middle.

_Jean Mary Pryde-Summers  
1770-1857  
Mother, daughter, sister, grandmother.  
Lived and Loved by her Family Forever_

To the right of the new marble marker was one proclaiming _Scott Summers_, but it was the one of the left, the oldest, that seemed to stand out to the couple. The grave, they knew, only bore an empty coffin in her earthy womb. Like a mother giving birth to new life, the soil had been broken not long after the burial of that particular coffin, and from underneath the earth, the woman had broken free, dead yet alive, her spirit no longer tethered to the world's mortal coil, to enter the arms of her lover, her demonic angel, her saving grace, the man who now stood at her side and whose child she carried in her belly.

_Katherine Anne Pryde-Worthington  
1772-1788  
Beloved daughter, sister, aunt and friend..  
May she never be forgotten._

oOo

_I've heard love can appear in the most unusual ways. Well, I guess that is very true where I'm concerned. Three hundred and sixty three years ago today I was nearly raped by a gang while walking home. But I wasn't harmed, instead I was saved. I was saved by a man, who no longer believed he could be a man. I was saved by a creature of pure evil that I came to love as my other half, my soul mate, my prince, my lover...my friend._

_Today I am Mrs. Katherine Vagner. I have two beautiful children that take after their daddy in looks, but have me in their smiles, or so Kurt says. I watch over my sister's descendents, after all they are my great, great...I don't remember how many greats, nieces and nephews. They will never know of me and they will never know of my husband. The world will never know of us. We live in the shadows, in the dark, and still we live in the light. _

_When you are in love, it matters not where you are or who you are. What matters is who you are with._

_The saying goes that home is where the heart is. Well that's true, but home is also where the soul is._

_And my soul is with him. Forever._

oOo

A/N: So the final chapter, I wanted this story to end...perfectly. And I think I came close with this. The reason this was so long in the coming was that it went through so many different versions, I honestly lost count. But this is fairly close to what I was hoping would come out, and if I come up with an alternate ending I will post it, but for now, this is it.

Now: my next major story focus for X Men: Evolution is Chased by the Night, without a doubt it will be much, _much_ shorter than this, but hopefully it will be an easier story to finish, perhaps darker though...

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I look forward to your comments.

Also, hey if you actually write interesting reviews (nudge, nudge) I can write back! It's this great thing called review replying that I enjoy using on occasion when I'm not busy. And I'm on vacation for a week so, hey, why the hell not?

Love you guys!


End file.
